Outubro
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Coleção de fanfictions geradas pelo, pode se dizer, desafio mês VK. São 31 fanfics centradas no casal Sailor Venus/Kunzite e não relacionadas entre si.
1. Dia 1 - Girassol

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "girassol" e é o tema do dia 1. 

* * *

**Girassol**

 _"Sol, girassol, verde, vento solar_

 _Você ainda quer morar comigo_

 _Vento solar e estrelas do mar_

 _Um girassol da cor de seu cabelo"_

 _[Um girassol da cor dos seu cabelo – Milton Nascimento]_

Minako tinha se desentendido com Kevin. Alguém de fora, sem qualquer laço afetivo com eles, diria que os motivos foram bobos. Ace tinha armado um "flagrante" que poderia ser descrito como tolo. Ela estava se sentindo uma boba por ter caído em uma armadilha infantil. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha necessidade em se ver livre daquele maldito anel.

Ace tinha lhe dado o anel quando estavam na China. Ele tinha se declarado, afirmando que a amava desde Silver Millennium e que ela jamais levaria o amor a sério. Ele tinha chegado a lhe falar a sua sorte final de amor. Aquilo a acompanhou por muito tempo quase como se fosse a sombra dela. Por alguns momentos ela chegou a acreditar que se tratava de uma maldição.

E nisto, Kevin tinha aparecido e expôs de forma lógica que Ace não tinha poder nenhum sobre a vida dela. Mas, depois disto ela achou o maldito anel em seu quarto. Ela não se lembrava de tê-lo guardado, o que fazia sentido já que ela tinha deixado isto de lado desde que tinha encontrado Usagi e as outras meninas. E parecia que Ace a conhecia melhor do que ela imaginava, usou isto para montar aquece teatrinho ridículo. A intenção era fazer Kevin acreditar que Minako estava o traindo com Ace. Para Minako, inicialmente pareceu que Kevin não acreditou naquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo ele insinuou que poderia existir algo.

Minako fungou irritada ao se lembrar de que o real motivo da discussão era Kevin desconfiando dela e ela sendo incapaz de lidar com isto, Ace era o menor dos problemas deles. O que ele tinha conseguido era só mostrar para Minako e Kevin que o relacionamento deles ainda tinha várias arestas a serem aparadas. Mas, também, ela não era obrigada a ser compreensiva quando a compreensão não era reciproca. Ela optara pelo caminho que parecera melhor, estava de cabeça quente e conversar com Kevin naquele momento iria desencadear algo que talvez não tivesse solução.

Mas, o que estava a encucando era a comparação que Ace tinha feito sobre ela. Sobre ela ser o sol e todos a seguirem sem conseguir ficar longe demais ou murchariam e nem perto demais, correndo o risco de se queimarem. A ideia de ser seguida por onde fosse já era por si só estranha. Juntando a parte que, de qualquer forma que fosse, ela sempre seria destrutiva para qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse dela, aquilo sim estava a incomodando. Ela não era assim, não queria o mal de ninguém. Ser a razão da vida de alguém não era, nem de longe, algo lisonjeiro, era responsabilidade demais e ela já era responsável por tanta coisa... Relacionamentos não deveriam ser assim. Se relacionar com uma pessoa não deveria ser algum tipo de dependência e muito menos um motivo para destruir os outros emocionalmente. Claro, essa só podia ser a ideia distorcida que Ace fazia do que era um relacionamento.

Ela olhou para a janela do apartamento e viu o sol se pondo. Ela não gostava da comparação e não podia fazer nada para impedir Ace de fazê-la. Mas, tinha uma coisa que ela podia fazer: não confirmar mais uma das previsões dele. Ela não ia mais permitir que Ace controlasse a vida dela. A partir daquele momento, ela não ouviria o que os outros tinham a falar sobre o que ela deveria fazer ou ser, a não ser que ela concordasse com isso. Olhou para o relógio e decidiu deixar um recado para Artemis antes de sair. Ela ia encontrar Kevin e ia se entender com ele. Ela não ia deixar escapar mais uma vez a oportunidade de estar com ele, pelo menos não sem lutar. 

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Essa ficlet acontece dentro da one-shot "Sem resistência" que é continuação de "Sunflower".


	2. Dia 2 - Memórias

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta fanfiction faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "Memórias" e é o tema do dia 2.  
Não tenho uma beta e tenho certeza que tem um erro ao longo da fic que não achei. Desculpe ae! 

* * *

**Memórias**

" _São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu nem quero saber  
Nem quero saber"_

[Memórias – Pitty]

O clima estava agradável. Até uma brisa fresca e perfumada lhe balançava os cabelos enquanto ele esperava. Um dia como aquele era raro. Tudo estava confortavelmente adorável, inclusive a ausência de problemas. Sem as intermináveis discussões de Nephrite e Jadeite. Sem as perguntas curiosas de Zoisite. E por último, mas nem um pouco menos importante, sem os encontros furtivos de Endymion com uma princesa mágica e de terras distantes. Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser um excelente dia de folga. E, para acrescentar mais um fator na lista de coisas boas, só faltava a princesa mágica e de terras distantes dele dar o ar da graça. O que não demorou muito.

Antes que ele pudesse se dar conta, foi nocauteado pela presença dela. Ela era uma soma de todos os atrativos irresistíveis para ele. Ele apoiou as costas contra uma árvore e esperou ela se aproximar mais.

"O que foi?" – ela perguntou, chegando perto finalmente – "Estou atrasada?"

"Você sempre chega na hora." – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

"Hmm... Folgas fazem bem a alguém." – ela comentou sorrindo – "Esse alguém nem ao menos ficou irritado com meu atraso e ele sempre acha inadmissível atrasos."

"Não posso fazer uma exceção?" – ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Claro que pode, general..." – ela respondeu, andando de um lado para o outro, observando-o – "Mas me perguntou qual será o preço..."

"Preço?"

"Sim, o preço que você vai querer que eu pague pela sua exceção..." – ele deu um sorrisinho disfarçado quando ela se aproximou quase nas pontas dos pés e o abraçou pelo pescoço. – "Qual é o preço, general?"

"Acho que vou ter que pensar melhor nisso..." – ele murmurou contra os lábios dela e antes de beijá-la.

Ela poderia ser uma guerreira perigosa e mortal, mas ele sempre se esquecia disso quando o corpo dela estava pressionado contra o dele daquela forma. Na maioria das vezes, ele se esquecia de até mesmo da posição que ocupava.

* * *

A dor que estava sentindo era quase insuportável. Quase porque o ferimento não era a sua maior preocupação. Ele tinha completa noção do que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha controle de coisa alguma, nem mesmo do seu corpo. Era perturbador e ao mesmo tempo desesperador. Tudo estava ruindo a volta dele e ele nem ao menos podia fazer algo para evitar. Quando concordou com aquela mulher que o Reino da Lua era uma ameaça e que algo deveria ser feito, jamais tinha pensando que isto era um pacto perigoso. E o preço era alto: seu corpo.

Ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vidas já tinha ceifado naquele rompante enlouquecido em que seu corpo tinha se entregado. Se olhasse para si próprio não reconheceria aquela expressão de satisfação em estar usando a sua espada na carne dos outros. Mas nenhum outro horror anterior o prepararia para o desfecho final. Quando já rezava para que algo ou alguém o impedisse de continuar aquela sandice, a única pessoa que não queria encontrar naquelas circunstâncias apareceu.

Ela não sorria, não havia qualquer sinal de reconhecimento naquela expressão. Mas ele sabia que ela não estava sofrendo o mesmo que ele. Ela apenas estava decidida a acabar com aquilo rápido. Ele era o traidor que havia matado várias pessoas do seu povo e, por mais que eles tivessem tido um relacionamento antes disto, ela jamais o perdoaria. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em fazer algo para deixar claro para ela o que estava acontecendo, o seu corpo se moveu e ela já estava em cima dele, o atacando. Não havia mais nada a fazer... Apenas testemunhar a tragédia. Eles iriam se matar e não rápido, não seria indolor.

As lâminas colidiam com uma força sobre-humana. Apesar de toda a técnica, ele conseguia sentir um que de desespero na forma como ela lutava, queria acabar com aquilo logo. Ele poderia aceitar aquele fim sem restrições se o olhar dela não o acusasse de coisas tão horríveis. A mulher que alguns dias atrás dizia amá-lo o odiava agora e a culpa nem ao mesmo era dele. Ele voltou a procurar algum tipo de forma para avisá-la de que ele não podia controlar o seu corpo, mas estava ali dentro, assistindo tudo aquilo.

Ela parou por alguns segundos. Ele teve esperanças de que ela tivesse visto o que acontecia com ele. Mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi a espada dela entrando no peito dele, perfurando a proteção antes de trespassar o coração dele. Ele sentiu alívio por aquilo estar acabando, mas desejou que fosse de outra forma quando a ouviu sussurrar ao cair de joelhos junto com ele:

"Teria sido melhor nunca termos nos conhecido..."

* * *

Ele sentiu como se tivesse sendo tragado e se viu em outro lugar. Por um momento ele foi tomado por um alivio por estar em um lugar conhecido. O lugar em que sempre esteve: no café. Mas, logo após o alivio passar, sentiu um leve desespero dominá-lo. Aquilo, aquelas visões, não eram apenas sonhos. Não era algo semelhante à ficção criada pela cabeça dele enquanto dormia baseado em estórias bobas. Ele nem ao menos estava dormindo! Estava alucinando acordado em uma mesa de um café. Quando isto tinha começado, acontecia enquanto dormia, mas agora a qualquer momento ele era assaltado com estas imagens.

Há dias ele tinha esses sonhos, lembranças, ele não conseguia chegar a um acordo sobre o que era. E aquilo o incomodava, era real demais. Ele até conseguia sentir dor onde a mulher tinha o acertado no peito. Ele jamais tinha pegado uma espada na vida, mas tinha certeza que aquela mulher sabia exatamente como usar aquela espada. Ele tentou desanuviar a mente enquanto coçava os olhos e teve a impressão que a garçonete falava com ele. Ele acenou com a cabeça, sem nem mesmo saber o que ela estava falando, e foi em direção ao banheiro, falando que já voltava. Era provável que ele conseguisse ficar mais lúcido se jogasse água no rosto. Pelo menos, mais acordado ele ficaria.

Não estava prestando atenção em nada, nem mesmo em quem passava ao seu lado e, talvez por isto, não tenha notado o que iria acontecer, antes de impedir a colisão com um corpo. A primeira coisa que notou foi uma voz feminina reclamando. No último instante de lucidez, antes de se desculpar com a dona da voz, ele se lembrou do quão cuidadoso ele costumava ser. Detestava encostar nas pessoas, muito menos esbarrar em mocinhas ao ponto de jogá-las no chão.

"Me desc..." – ele se abaixou para ver como ela estava, mas não conseguiu continuar a falar.

Era a mesma mulher dos sonhos. Não exatamente a mesma, a pessoa que estava na frente dele, olhando-o um pouco preocupada, era mais nova. Ele conseguia ver uma ou outra diferença, mas eram, em essência, a mesma pessoa. A mesma mulher como cabelos longos e dourados. O mesmo rosto delicado e, apesar da expressão inicial de susto, mesmo olhar de reconhecimento.

Ele tentou falar algo provavelmente algo estúpido do estilo 'Você é a garota dos meus sonhos' e achou que talvez ela fosse achar isto muito divertido de ouvir. Mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som além de um gemido de dor. A testa dele ardia como se pegasse fogo e tudo ficou branco como se tivesse queimando tudo a volta dele. Ele tentou tampar os olhos como se isto aliviasse o calor. O que não deu certo já que a fonte parecia ser de dentro da cabeça dele e não de fora.

"Ei..." – ele conseguiu ouvir a voz dela e pensou como o som era bonito, como ele esperava ser – "Tente se acalmar... Logo vai passar."

Ele quis perguntar como ela sabia disso. Eles mal se conheciam, pelo menos fora dos sonhos dele. Ele era um completo estranho que tinha a jogado no chão e estava tendo pensamentos perturbadores sobre como seria beijá-la naquele instante. Se ela soubesse disto, talvez não fosse tão solícita. Ele tentou falar novamente, mas sentiu as mãos dela sobre seus braços. De repente a queimação na testa desapareceu. O clarão foi cedendo aos poucos e quando ele se deu conta uma das mãos dela estava sobre o seu rosto. O polegar massageando o centro da testa, a fonte de toda aquela dor.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo que estavam lacrimejando e encarou a expressão preocupada dela. Ela deslizou os dedos sob os olhos dele, retirando a umidade. Por um momento, ele teve a impressão que ela também o conhecia. O olhar dela dizia tanto, mais do que o cuidado que ela estava tendo com ele.

"Shiii..." – ela falou baixinho – "Está tudo bem. Foi só um mal estar passageiro."

"Eu te conheço..." – ele conseguiu falar por fim.

"Eu me lembraria de você se te conhecesse." – ela respondeu com um sorriso, não podia evitar o flerte – "Você é bonito demais para eu me esquecer."

"Eu... Tenho certeza." – ele disse com cuidado. Ele sabia que soava confuso, mas também não poderia falar que tinha sonhado com ela. Ela sairia correndo para longe dele.

"Deve ser alguém parecido comigo." – ela comentou suavemente, se levantando e fazendo com que ele levantasse também. – "Sou um tipo comum."

Ele discordava, ela não era, de forma alguma, um tipo comum. Ela era a garota dos sonhos mais intensos que ele já tivera. Ela era o tipo dele. Mesmo com todo o sangue e dor e o fato de eles terem se matado, ele ainda a queria perto dele.

"Eu acho que é melhor você ir para casa." – ela murmurou, olhando para cima, tentando olhar nos olhos dele, ainda preocupada. Até a diferença de alturas era a mesma. – "Depois de descansar, vai se sentir muito melhor."

"Se você não me conhece por que..." – ele começou a falar e coçou a cabeça – "por que se mostra tão prestativa?"

"Ah! É porque sou, no fundo, uma cuidadora." – a resposta veio fácil – "Faz parte da minha personalidade... Cuidar das pessoas. Cuidar de quem precisa seja lá que for. Me desculpe se fui invasiva, só queria te ajudar... Você parecia mal."

"Não, não..." – ele falou a tocando no rosto. Ele sentiu o calor da pele dela sob os dedos e viu o rosado espalhar pelo rosto. Agora era ele quem estava sendo invasivo, ele tinha certeza. Ela devia estar prestes a ignorar a personalidade prestativa e se mandar dali o mais rápido possível. – "Você... Me lembra alguém. É isto. Obrigado pela ajuda. Não acho que a dor passaria sem seu auxílio. Se você não estivesse aqui, a dor não acabaria."

"Se eu não estivesse aqui, a dor não começaria." – ela murmurou muito baixo.

"O que?" – ele perguntou sem ter conseguido ouvir o que ela falou.

"Oh... Nada! Estava falando comigo mesmo." – ela sorriu – "Você está melhor?"

"Sim... Estou." – ele respondeu – "Muito obrigado de novo... Eu acho que vou seguir seu conselho. Vou para casa, talvez dormir de verdade."

"Sim, assim você vai ter os sonhos bons..." – ela respondeu sorrindo mais – Seria bem melhor, não?"

"Hmm..." – ele a encarou – "Sim, é melhor... Eu... Vou..."

"Claro..." – ele começou a andar – "Tchau."

"Ah, antes de ir..." – ele se virou e a olhou – "Me desculpe pelo esbarrão. Na verdade, desculpe por tudo."

"Não foi nada." – ela respondeu vendo ele partir depois de acenar com a mão para ela a distância – "Eu posso quase te desculpar por tudo, Kunzite. Só não sei se você me desculparia por te impedir de lembrar..."

"V-chan!" – Usagi quase se jogou sobre os ombros dela ao chama-la.

"O que foi?" – Minako olhou para a outra assustada.

"Você disse que ia ao banheiro e demorou demais! Vim atrás de você, ué!" – Usagi reclamou.

"Eu estava cuidado de um problema de memórias e acabei me esquecendo de ir ao banheiro!" – Minako respondeu correndo para o banheiro.

"Um problema de que?!" – Usagi perguntou sem entender – "Ei, volta aqui!"


	3. Dia 3 - Deserto

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta fanfiction faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "Deserto" e é o tema do dia 3.

* * *

 **Deserto**

" _Amar é um deserto e seus temores [...]_

 _Me esqueço que amar é quase uma dor"_

[Oceano – Djavan]

 _Ela sempre tinha gostado de calor. Seu planeta era quente, quase escaldante, mas ela o adorava deste jeito. O calor era reconfortante, era um lembrete agradável de como seu lar era. Claro, que isto tudo era muito mais agradável quando ela era uma venusiana. O calor não incomodava tanto a ponto de ela estar banhada em suor e nem mesmo luz do sol fazerem seus olhos arderem. Nesta época, ela era apenas uma garota terráquea com todas as dificuldades esperadas e isto era bem irônico, já que ela tinha sido a primeira a destacar o quão os terráqueos pareciam tão fracos e suscetíveis a doenças._

 _Apesar de gostar do calor, no momento, ela só conseguia ficar irritada. O sol estava forte demais e s olhos dela ardiam como se tivesse febre. Talvez fosse isso, ela estava com uma febre terrível, apenas isto justificaria o fato de estar no meio de um deserto. Ela não se lembrava de ter ido até ali. Seria meio estúpido da parte dela ir para um deserto de pijama, certo? Outras coisas não faziam sentido... Ela não poderia ter chegado ali a pé e também... O que ela estava fazendo ali afinal? Só tinha areia naquele lugar! Qual era o propósito de estar ali? Porque, apesar de todo o tom realístico, ela sabia que aquilo era um sonho. Todas as características indicavam isto._

* * *

Minako abriu os olhos devagar. Estava deitada em cima dos livros e devia ter marcas vermelhas das canetas na bochecha dela. Ela tinha dormido na sala de aula de novo e por alguma razão misteriosa (e muito incrível para ela, claro) o professor não tinha percebido.

Ela coçou os olhos mais uma vez e quando o fazia sentia os olhos ardendo mais do que antes. Suspirou cansada, ainda faltava muito para a aula acabar e estava achando aquilo tudo entediante. Há alguns dias atrás a história era completamente outra. Ela tinha fingido ser uma princesa para proteger a verdadeira princesa. Ela tinha lutado com as outras garotas contra uma criatura do mal e salvado o mundo. Era isso que ela era: uma guerreira que lutava pelos oprimidos e indefesos. Ela era a senshi da beleza e do amor. Claro ser a senshi da beleza fazia sentido, mas a do amor nem tanto.

Ela olhou para a janela da sala de aula com uma expressão aérea. Estava tendo esse sonho recorrente. Era sempre a mesma coisa, ela estava em algum tipo de deserto que, pela busca que tinha feito na internet, não existia. Sempre estava pijama, mas teve uma vez estava com um longo vestido amarelo que a fez lembrar as vestes venusianas que usava antes. O sonho era sem sentido, mas não deixava de ser um pouco nostálgico. Era como se conhecesse aquele lugar e talvez conhecesse mesmo. Ela tinha percebido que não tinha total domínio sobre as lembranças da época do Silver Millennium e, às vezes, se surpreendia com alguns vislumbres.

Quando se deu conta, Hikaru a estava cutucando insistentemente.

"Ei, Minako-chan!"- Hikaru a chamou mais alto - "O que está acontecendo com você?"

"Ahn...? Nada!" - Minako respondeu confusa. Ela tinha sido pega em flagrante no meio dos devaneios dela.

"Como não?" - Hikaru perguntou preocupada - "Você está dormindo durante a aula!"

Minako olhou para frente e percebeu que a aula já tinha terminado. Mais uma coisa que ela tinha perdido enquanto estava viajando na própria cabeça.

"Eu fui dormir tarde ontem a noite." - Minako respondeu com um sorrisinho sem graça - "Estava lendo um mangá incrível e eu tinha que saber o final de qualquer jeito!"

"Você não tem jeito mesmo!" - Hikaru resmungou - "Mas isto não explica o fato de você estar dispersa."

"Eu estou o que?" - Minako perguntou, procurando a mochila para guardar os livros - "Eu só estou cansada! Prometo ir dormir cedo hoje!" - ela juntou as coisas de qualquer jeito e já estava de pé quando terminou de falar, dando um tchauzinho - "Até amanhã, Hikaru-chan!"

"Minako!"

* * *

Minako adorava Hikaru, mas não podia conversar essas coisas com ela. Para falar a verdade, ela poderia conversar sobre isto com Artemis, mas também não iria conversar com ele. Aquele assunto era só dela e ela queria guardá-lo para si própria. No fundo, ela sabia que era importante. Aquele deserto deveria ter algum significado, ela só precisava descobrir qual era. Ela tinha feito outras pesquisas mais simbólicas sobre desertos. Quem sonha estar em um deserto era um sinal de renovação de energias de forma criativa e com boa vontade. No momento, ela não achava que precisava renovar as energias... Elas tinham acabado de vencer Beryl, estava tudo muito bem. Sonhar com uma tempestade de areia no certo era o fim de uma tarefa. Faria sentindo, mas não tinha tempestade nenhuma. A terceira entrada da pesquisa que a fez pensar mais, procurar alguém em um deserto era sinal de confusão. Ela não tinha entendido muito bem, a pessoa era confusão e ela não deveria ir atrás dela ou a confusão ia surgir de qualquer jeito independente de quem ela fosse atrás? Ela perdeu muito tempo pensando nisto, mas não tinha certeza se estava procurando alguém no deserto. Na verdade, ela não tinha certeza do porquê estava sonhando com aquele lugar. Então, ela podia muito bem estar procurando alguém lá...

* * *

 _Ela estava de novo no deserto. Desta vez estava usando o vestido bonito. Ela gostava dele. Olhou em volta com cuidado e não viu nenhum sinal de uma possível tempestade de areia. Ela começou a andar pelas dunas e percebeu que estava descalça, mas a areia quente não a incomodava. Ela meditou por algum tempo, enquanto andava sem rumo, se talvez deveria procurar alguém. Aquilo era engraçado... Procurar alguém que ela nem ao menos sabia quem era._

 _Foi quando ela teve a impressão de ver alguém ao longe, usando branco com uma capa esvoaçante. Mais do que a nostalgia daquele lugar, ela sentiu saudades daquela pessoa. Talvez este fosse o motivo para estar ali. Ela quis acusar a memória dela de fraca, mas ela sabia quem era. Ela o conhecia e se lembrava que da última vez o encontro deles não tinha acabado bem. Ela piscou e o vulto sumiu da mesma forma que apareceu. De certo era uma miragem. Sim, uma miragem no deserto, aquilo fazia sentido. Ela tinha que sair daquele sonho porque, por mais que estivesse curiosa em saber quem era a miragem, não seria sensato perseguir a confusão, certo?_

 _Ela tinha que arrumar um jeito de não voltar mais ali._


	4. Dia 4 - Perda

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "perda" e é o tema do dia 4.

* * *

 **Perda**

" _Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,_ _  
_ _Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar"  
[Na sua estante – Pitty]_

"Eu não consigo entender o porquê de estarmos tendo esta conversa de novo." – Venus falou cuidadosamente.

"Nós temos um problema." – ele falou.

"Apenas um?" – ela perguntou sarcástica.

"Sim, apenas um importa." – ele continuou e usou o indicador como se tivesse fazendo uma contagem – "Só um problema e este único problema é responsável por tudo."

"Deixe-me ver... Então se resolvermos este problema, tudo será incrível a partir de agora?" – ela perguntou com um sorriso desagradável – "Sabe, general, eu tenho coisas importantes para fazer e estou perdendo tempo aqui."

"Eu também poderia ter coisas para fazer e, talvez, você tivesse mais tempo." – ele retorquiu sorrindo de forma afetada também.

"Então procure o que fazer." – ela respondeu.

"Você não me deixa fazer nada." – ele bateu o punho fechado sobre o tampo da mesa.

"Óbvio!" – o tom de voz dela se elevou – "Eu não confio em você! Não vou deixar qualquer detalhe da proteção de Endymion e Serenity sob o seus olhos!"

"E este é o nosso problema!" – ele abriu os braços e falou como se tivesse uma grande audiência na sala e não apenas os dois – "Você não confia em mim!"

"Você realmente tem coragem de querer exigir confiança, Kunzite?" – Venus perguntou abismada – "Você realmente está fazendo isto?! Você é inacreditável!"

"Você que é inacreditável!" – ele explodiu – "O que eu tenho que fazer para você acreditar nas minhas boas intenções?"

"Nada." – ela respondeu quase hiperventilando – "Não há nada que você possa fazer porque eu não vou acreditar nunca mais em você!"

"Você não pode falar uma coisa dessas!" - ele falou irritado - "Você não pode falar que nunca..."

"Eu posso, sim!" - ela quase gritou - "Quem é você para me dizer que não posso falar ou não? Kunzite, você não vai me dizer o que eu vou fazer da minha vida!"

"Eu vou dizer o que eu quiser da sua vida quando isto envolve a minha vida!" - ele brandou.

"Sua vida não tem nenhuma relação com a minha, Kunzite." - ela respondeu bufando - "Talvez este seja o nosso problema: você ainda não superou o fato de que nós não somos mais nada! Você é você e eu sou eu. Não existe um nós!"

"Venus..." - ele abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu som algum.

"Eu não posso confiar em você..." - ela falou, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas - "Eu não quero."

"Eu não estou falando de um relacionamento amoroso." - ele conseguiu falar por fim.

"Eu estou falando de não confiar em você." - ela retrucou - "Eu não vou te deixar fazer o que você quer. Eu não vou deixar você estar na guarda de Endymion, nem você e nem os outros."

"Eu mereço uma chance." - ele disse com a voz falhando - "Todos merecem."

"Eu não sou tão evoluída para isto." - ela respondeu com uma risada engasgada - "Você entrou nesta... Situação por conta própria..."

"Eu não tive outra opção da última vez!" - ele reclamou.

"Da última, né?" - a voz dela se elevou histericamente - "E da primeira vez? Você foi obrigado? Você iludido? Encantado? Qual palavra você vai usar para descrever que você concordou com os boatos daquela mulher asquerosa? Qual vai ser o eufemismo para isto?"

"Eu não vou amenizar os meus erros, Venus." - ele respondeu - "E não vou desistir de lutar pelo direito de provar que foi exatamente isto: um erro!"

"Eu não estou interessada!" - ela falou entre os dentes - "É complicado de entender isso?"

"De novo, eu tenho direito a isto!" - ele falou firme - "O mundo não gira em torno de você, sabia?"

"Sabia. O que eu não entendo, neste caso é o porquê de você estar falando isto comigo então..." - ela falou olhando-o desesperada - "Vá exigir os seus direitos para outra pessoa."

"Eu preciso que você, pelo menos, entenda..."

"Eu entendo." - ela o cortou, sentindo finalmente as lágrimas caírem pelo rosto - "Eu entendo tudo, mas não confio em você. Não confio para assumir seu antigo cargo como protetor de Endymion e não confiou em você perto de mim."

"Eu não posso aceitar isto." - ele respondeu - "Não, eu não vou aceitar isto."

"Este é o nosso problema, Kunzite." - ela retrucou, secando o rosto - "Você perdeu."

"Eu perdi?" - ele repetiu sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

"Não... É melhor dizer que nós perdemos." - ela se corrigiu - "Não temos mais salvação. Não há como restaurar a confiança. Eu não vou deixar tudo de lado e te dar um voto de confiança, Kunzite. Seria tão mais fácil, mas não é possível. O nosso problema que mais importa vai continuar a existir."

"Tudo bem..." - ele falou e ela o olhou surpresa - "Se é assim que você pensa. Eu não concordo e você pode falar o que quiser, eu não vou desistir."

Ele deu meia-volta e saiu da sala dela sem falar mais nenhuma palavra, mas antes de fechar a porta ele conseguiu ouvir as últimas palavras dela:

"Você sempre foi um péssimo perdedor."


	5. Dia 5 - Primeiro encontro

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "Primeiro Encontro" e é o tema do dia 5.

* * *

 **Primeiro encontro**

Um dia, Mamoru marcou uma reunião. Não era muito comum, mas também não era uma coisa exatamente estranha. Ninguém disse algo contra, todas concordaram com a ideia, apesar de não saber qual era o assunto. Foi decidido que o encontro seria no Templo Hikawa, o lugar era grande e, segundo o próprio Mamoru, neutro. Quando ele começou a falar calmamente sobre o que queria, claro ninguém gostou muito. Ele tinha, de alguma forma, achado o Shittenou reencarnado e eles queriam reassumir a posição de antes.

As reações foram as mais distintas, mas para Minako foi mais um turbilhão de ideias que ela não podia controlar. Ela se lembrava de tudo o que tinha acontecido tanto em Silver Millennium quanto nesta época, mas ao mesmo tempo acreditava que as pessoas mereciam uma chance para provar que tinham mudado. As pessoas sempre mudavam, não é? Ela só esperava que eles tivessem mudado para o bem e não desandado de vez. Mamoru acreditava na recuperação deles e isto foi o suficiente para que Usagi também acreditasse. A verdade é que Usagi seria a primeira acreditar na bondade dos outros sempre.

Ficou decidido que ninguém seria obrigado a conviver com ninguém. A aproximação seria gradual e ninguém deveria se sentir desconfortável com a presença de ninguém. Mas, claro, no ar tinha aquele peso de que independente de quanto tempo demorasse, eles teriam que viver juntos um dia.

* * *

Minako olhou para o prédio e se sentiu intimidada. Era um edifício enorme e brilhante, daqueles que você só vê nos núcleos ricos de filmes. Ela respirou fundo e decidiu que ia fazer isto o mais rápido possível. Entrava lá, entregava a demo e saia com toda a dignidade que conseguisse e antes que fizesse algo estúpido. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do andar, um número enorme, antes de se encostar no fundo do elevador. Ela estava torcendo os dedos quando a porta do elevador abriu e por alguns instantes ela ficou assustada. Logo sacudiu a cabeça e decidiu que aquilo era uma bobagem. A única coisa que ela tinha que fazer era entregar a demo para a secretária e ir embora. O máximo que ia acontecer era não gostarem da música dela.

"Err.. Boa tarde." - ela se aproximou da mesa da secretária que, para sorte da Minako, sorriu calorosamente para ela. Isto lhe deu forças para continuar - "Meu nome é Aino Minako e eu soube que vocês estão recebendo material de novos cantores."

"Ah, sim. Você quer deixar seu material." - a secretária concordou.

"Sim." - Minako sorriu e abriu a bolsa, buscando o CD que tinha gravado. Enquanto isso a secretária pegava um envelope.

"Escreva seu nome e telefone para contato no envelope e coloque o CD aqui dentro, por favor."

Minako sorriu mais uma vez antes de escrever seus dados com capricho e colocar o CD no envelope.

"Nós entraremos em contato com você quando tivermos uma reposta." - a secretária falou educadamente.

"Obrigada." - Minako falou antes de dar meia-volta e voltar aliviada para o elevador. Tinha sido mais fácil do que tinha imaginado. Apesar que ela estava tão ansiosa com a situação toda que tinha imaginado que tudo poderia dar errado.

Ela apertou o botão do térreo e se encostou mais uma vez na parede do elevador esperando o fim da viagem. Ela não gostava muito de elevadores. Foi nessa hora que as portas do elevador se abriram e ele entrou. Minako piscou algumas vezes, tentando ajustar a visão. De todos os prédios de Tóquio, ele tinha que estar justo no mesmo prédio que ela.

"Minako?"

"Oi, Saitou." - ela respondeu desconfortável. Sim, ela sabia o nome dele. Uma das primeiras coisas que ela tinha feito foi descobrir as informações primárias sobre ele: nome, idade, profissão...

"Eu trabalho aqui..." - ele comentou também parecendo desconfortável. Isso ela não sabia, onde ele trabalhava.

"Oh... Legal." - ela respondeu sorrindo - "Eu vim entregar uma demo para a gravadora."

"Hmm... Mamoru me contou que você quer ser cantora." - ele encostando na parede oposta depois de verificar que o elevador estava indo para o térreo.

"Sim, Mamoru-san..." - Minako falou olhando para os próprios sapatos - "Ele fala... As coisas..."

"O que?" - Saitou perguntou para Minako e neste momento o elevador fez um som horrível e se sacudiu todo. As luzes oscilaram e se apagaram por fim. Minako soltou um som abafado e Saitou procurou no bolso o celular para iluminar o elevador. - "Você está bem?"

"Eu não sei." - ela respondeu baixo.

"Minako..." - ele a chamou com mais urgência e se aproximou dela - "Não me diga que você é claustrofóbica?"

"Não... Eu não sou." - ela respondeu, tentando se acalmar - "Eu só me assustei."

"Minako, você realmente está bem?" - ele perguntou de novo.

"Seu telefone tem área?" - ela perguntou de repente.

"Ahn..." - ele olhou para o celular e sacudiu a cabeça - "Não, está sem sinal."

"Oh, incrível!" - ela resmungou - "Sério, é brilhante! Eu estava preocupada com algo acontecer de errado, mas NÃO isso!"

Saitou ficou mudo apenas a observando. Estava procurando algum sinal de pânico, mas ela parecia apenas chateada.

"Não gosto de ficar presa." - ela falou, apoiando o ombro no canto do elevador e escorregando até o chão.

"Imagino que menos ainda comigo." - ele comentou, sentando no outro lado - "Só que... Isso pode demorar. Não é a primeira vez que este elevador dá problemas.

"Eu não sei o que você quer que eu te diga." – Minako falou com suavidade. Ele a achou tão jovem naquele momento. – "É sério... Parece que você está sempre esperando que eu diga ou faça algo ruim..."

"Você acha que eu espero algo ruim de você?" – ele perguntou surpreso.

"Não é algo ruim..." – ela tentou ser mais clara – "É como você estivesse sempre atrás de um escudo, esperando que eu o ataque."

"Você não quer me atacar?" – ele perguntou com sinceridade.

"Você quer que eu faça isso?" – ela perguntou surpresa.

"A questão não é essa..." – ele respondeu com cuidado.

"Então qual é?" – Minako abraçou as pernas mais próximas ao corpo – "Eu não leio mentes, Saitou. Eu não posso te dar as respostas para as suas perguntas não proferidas."

"Perguntas não proferidas?" – ele repetiu as palavras dela.

"Perguntas não faladas em voz alta..."

"Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, Minako." – ele falou sorrindo brevemente – "Eu acho que estou me sentindo intimidado."

"Por mim?" – ela perguntou surpresa.

"Existe outra pessoa aqui dentro?" – ele perguntou abrindo os braços.

Minako suspirou, se levantou de onde estava e se sentou ao lado dele com delicadeza.

"As pessoas achariam estranho se você dissesse isso para elas." – ela comentou depois de um tempo.

"As pessoas não te conhecem como eu, Minako." – ele respondeu baixinho.

"Você não me conhece, Saitou." – ela disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios – "Você não sabe a minha cor favorita, nem o que gosto de comer. Se eu sou uma pessoa diurna ou se chego sempre atrasada nas minhas aulas. Você nem ao menos sabe qual o tipo de suco eu peço na lanchonete."

Ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que surgiu no rosto.

"Essas informações são muito importantes para você?" – ele perguntou ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

"Claro que são!" – Minako respondeu espontânea – "Essas e mais outras... São o que me fazem ser eu e não a Sailor Venus que você conhece." – ela o cutucou entre as costelas.

"Então neste caso, Venus que me intimida?" – ele falou tentando se afastar do cutucão ao mesmo tempo em que não estava se esforçando para isto.

"Venus não está aqui!" – ela o cutucou de novo e dessa vez ele pegou a mão dela.

"Eu sei." – ele falou e de repente o silêncio caiu sobre eles – "Então vamos nos conhecer melhor... Onde seria o primeiro encontro ideal?"

Minako o olhou por alguns instantes antes de responder com a expressão mais séria possível:

"Em um elevador quebrado."

"O que?!" – ele perguntou assustado.

Ela começou a dar risinhos quando olhou para a cara dele. Era muito fácil tirá-lo do sério.

"Quanto tempo demora para descobrirem que o elevador parou?" - ela perguntou com um tom cansado.

"Não muito..." - ele pigarreou antes de responder - "O problema é fazer o elevador funcionar."

"Hmm..." - ela respondeu e depois o olhou - "Eu acho que você gostou da ideia do primeiro encontro. Ainda está segurando a minha mão."

"Ahn? O que?" - ele soltou a mão dela quase que imediatamente.

"Relaxa!" - ela deu um sorriso - "É uma brincadeira, sabia? Apesar que seria uma ideia interessante, mas funcionaria melhor se nós não tivéssemos nos conhecido antes."

"Você disse que nós não nos conhecemos antes, Minako." - ele respondeu com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"É verdade." - Minako colocou o dedo sobre o queixo e fez uma expressão meditativa - "Então nós estamos tendo o nosso primeiro encontro?"

"É isso o que você quer?" - ele perguntou - "No elevador quebrado?"

"Ah, qual é! É um encontro inovador e diferente!" - Minako respondeu - "Eu gosto!"

"Então acho que vou precisar saber algumas coisas sobre você antes."

"Tipo o que?" - Minako perguntou séria.

"Coisas tipo a sua cor favorita." - ele falou sorrindo.


	6. Dia 6 - Bêbados

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "bêbados" e é o tema do dia 6.

* * *

 **Serenata bêbada**

Saitou acordou com uma dor horrível na cabeça e com um gosto amargo na boca. Quando balançou a cabeça tentando se levantar do sofá descobriu que esta seria uma das suas piores ressacas. Outra coisa que ele descobriu foi que tinha acabado de se levantar de um sofá que não era o seu. Ele se sentou ereto tentando relembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite passada, como tinha parado ali e, principalmente, onde era _ali_. Foi quando ele olhou para a estante e viu as fotos que estavam expostas.

"Eu não sabia que você é tão suscetível ao álcool."

"Venus..." – ele falou baixinho, verificando que tanto a voz dela quanto a dele fazia tudo doer.

"Eu realmente apreciaria se você parasse de me chamar assim quando eu não estiver transformada." – ela comentou sem se esforçar em esconder um sorriso – "Você parece péssimo."

"Eu não pareço, eu estou." – ele respondeu se levantando.

"Eu fiz café." – ela falou dando as costas para ele e indo para a cozinha – "Se quiser, venha pegar. Não vou ficar te servindo."

Saitou soltou um muxoxo e a seguiu. O cheiro do café era forte, mas não tão forte quanto a intensidade da luz que vinha das janelas.

"Por que raios está tão claro?" – ele resmungou se sentando na mesa.

"Porque é dia." – Minako respondeu colocando a garrafa de café e uma caneca na mesa – "O dia costuma ser claro, sabe..."

"Tem como você fechar as cortinas?" – ele perguntou, parecendo emburrado.

"Não." – ela respondeu com simplicidade, se sentando e se servindo – "Eu gosto de lu minha casa."

"Posso saber como você me trouxe para cá?" – ele perguntou com os olhos espremidos, tentando diminuir a luminosidade.

"Eu te trouxe?" – Minako quase riu – "Você e os seus amigos chegaram aqui sozinhos ontem a noite para a pequena apresentação de vocês. Só sou responsável por ter cedido meu sofá."

"Pequena... Apresentação?" – Saitou perguntou enquanto ela bebericava o café – "O que eu fiz ontem a noite?"

"Me acordou de madrugada." – ela respondeu calmamente – "Com uma serenata."

"O que?!" – ele perguntou surpreso.

"Sério, de quem foi a ideia?" – Minako perguntou, colocando a caneca sobre a mesa.

"Eu não fiz isso." – Saitou afirmou com o máximo de dignidade que a ressaca o permitia.

"Eu filmei." – Minako falou com uma satisfação mal disfarçada – "Tudo."

"Você o que?!" – ele perguntou mais surpreso ainda.

"Eu jamais perderia a incrível chance de registrar você pagando um mico." – ela respondeu rindo.

"Eu estava bêbado." – ele falou tentando soar lógico – "Não estava com todas as minhas faculdades mentais em funcionamento."

"Então você deveria ter escolhido me ligar." – Minako respondeu – "É o que os bêbados fazem, sabe? Ligações vergonhosas e declarações de amor ridículas..."

"Declarações de amor...?"

"Mas não!" – Minako continuou a falar – "Você me aparece às 3h da manhã embaixo da minha sacada com os outros Shitennou, também bêbados devo acrescentar, e me fazem uma serenata."

"Minako..." – ele disse o nome dela em um suspiro – "Me desculpe por isso."

"Você me deve desculpas mesmo." – ela falou seriamente – "Você é um péssimo cantor. Você acabou com a música e eu gostava dessa música."

"Você não parece estar levando isto muito a sério." – ele comentou a olhando fixamente.

"Você quer algum remédio para a sua cabeça?" – ela perguntou.

"Por que você está fugindo do assunto?" – ele queria algum remédio, mas aquilo era mais importante.

"Você quer que eu leve a sério uma coisa que você quando não estava, segundo as suas palavras, com suas faculdades mentais não funcionando?" – Minako perguntou séria – "Você passa meses me ignorando, talvez você precisasse de espaço, tudo bem por mim..."

"Eu não estava te ignorando." – ele respondeu irritado.

"Agora não, é claro..." – ela falou – "Até porque não dá para ignorar uma pessoa na própria casa. Eu acho, mas você deve dar conta de fazer isto. "

"Minako, você pode me deixar falar..."

"Você deveria ficar quietinho." – ela o cortou – "A sua cabeça deve estar doendo."

"Você está complicando tudo." – ele comentou.

"É o meu talento especial, mas você está competindo de forma bem injusta comigo quando aparece bêbado aqui." – ela respondeu.

"Tudo bem..." – ele disse, massageando a têmpora – "Eu não deveria..."

"Ter bebido demais?" – ela completou solicita.

"Ter deixado as coisas chegarem a este ponto." – ele completou a encarando.

"Eu não te abandonei." – Minako retrucou – "Em nenhum momento eu fiz isso."

"O que?" – ele perguntou confuso.

"Você disse na sua serenata ontem que eu te abandonei."

"Você pode esquecer por um segundo essa música?" – ele perguntou exasperado.

"Não, não posso!" – ela respondeu irritada – "Eu fiquei o resto da noite acordada pensando nisso... Depois de ter te arrastado para o sofá com a ajuda do Jadeite que quando bêbado é a mesma coisa de quando está sóbrio."

"O nome dele é Akira..."

"Isso não importa" – Minako resmungou – "Ele é praticamente a mesma pessoa de sempre e... Por que eu estou falando dele?!"

"Por que você me deixou dormir no seu sofá?" – ele perguntou curioso.

"Porque se não o fizesse você ia ter uma _'amnésia alcoólica'_ e nunca teríamos estar conversa." – ela respondeu – "E você estava tão bêbado que não conseguiria nem mesmo achar a fechadura da porta de casa."

"Eu não sabia que podia te impressionar tanto." – ele falou com calma.

"Eu me importo com as pessoas. Até as que me ignoram." – todas as respostas dela eram rápidas.

"Eu não estava te ignorando." – ele respondeu exasperado – "Eu só... Não sabia como falar com você..."

"Então decidiu se embebedar e cantar para mim?" – ela perguntou rindo – "Você tem noção do quanto isso é ridículo?"

"Era uma disputa." – ele falou baixo.

"O que?"

"Uma disputa para ver quem conseguia beber mais..." – ele respondeu sem a olha – "Bebemos de mais e acabou acontecendo o que aconteceu."

"Sério, Saitou?" – Minako perguntou rindo – "Eu nunca imaginaria você virando o copo em um boteco pra descobrir quem bebe mais. Agora, de quem foi a ideia da serenata?"

"Ah, o que...?" – Saitou a olhou como se não esperasse aquela pergunta.

"A serenata também foi algum tipo de aposta?" – ela perguntou – "Do tipo faça algo bem estúpido?"

"Não." – ele respondeu pegando uma xícara e se servindo café.

"Hmm..." – Minako o observando com cuidado – "Bem explicativo. Eu acho que agora você se explicou tão bem, eu deveria cuidar da minha vida. Então preciso que você termine logo o seu café para eu poder sair."

"Eu pensei que você queria conversar." - ele comentou displicentemente.

"Sim, mas quando só uma pessoa fala é um monologo." – ela respondeu sério e se levantou da mesa – "E eu não estou interessada."

"A ideia foi minha." – ele falou antes de bebericar o café.

"E?" – ela parou em pé ao lado da mesa.

"Eu falo da serenata." – ele continuou – "Era uma coisa que eu sempre... Queria ter feito."

"Sério?" – Minako apoiou a mão sobre a mesa – "Nunca te descreveria como um romântico, Saitou..."

"Não zombe da minha falta de habilidade em me expressar." – ele resmungou.

"Eu não estou." – ela respondeu – "Eu só não esperava isso... De você."

"Porque você espera de mim só o pior." – ele retrucou.

"Aparecer na minha casa de madrugada e bêbado não está na lista de coisas boas..." – ela falou cruzando os braços.

"Eu não estava te ignorando." – ele respondeu ignorando a resposta dela – "Eu só..."

"Não sabia como se expressar." – ela completou quando ele ficou em silêncio – "Eu entendi essa parte. O que eu não entendo é o porquê de uma serenata..."

"Eu estava bêbado, não estava pensando." – ele respondeu.

"Com aquela música." – Minako completou – "A letra é bonita e tal... Mas, é... triste."

"Eu gosto da música, só isso." – ele falou evasivamente.

"Então eu devo desconsiderar a parte da letra que diz que eu sou o amor da sua vida e que te deixei... E que eu deveria voltar para você?" – ela perguntou sem esconder que estava curiosa e um pouco ansiosa pela resposta.

Ele ficou paralisado por alguns instantes sem saber o que responder.

"Eu acho que o seu silêncio isso é uma resposta." – ela concluiu e se desencostou da mesa para sair da cozinha quando ele pegou a mão dela.

"Não é a resposta." – ele falou com cuidado – "Você não está interessada em monólogos, não é?"

Minako o olhou como se não entendesse bem o que ele estava falando.

"Tenha um pouquinho de paciência comigo, por favor..." – ele sussurrou.

Minako suspirou pesadamente e fez um carinho no rosto dele com a mão livre enquanto beijava a testa dele.

"Tudo bem..." – ela murmurou – "Mas a gente vai ter que entrar em um acordo sobre demonstrações de afeto sob o efeito de álcool."

"Você vai apagar o vídeo, não é?" – ele perguntou de repente.

"Eu posso apagar..." – ela começou a responder – "Mas, talvez, eu já tenha mandando para a Usagi..."

"Você fez o que?"

"Sério, Saitou, todos precisam conhecer esse outro lado seu." – ela respondeu quase gargalhando – "Eu não poderia ser a única testemunha sóbria disso!"

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** A música que é citada no texto é "Love of my life" do Queen. Eu pensei que colocar um trecho da música pelo menos no comecinho da fic, mas não cabia ao tema...  
Eu sei que ninguém apareceu realmente bêbado, mas... É o que pôde fazer.


	7. Dia 7 - Segredo

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "segredo" e é o tema do dia 7.

* * *

 **Segredo**

"Minako, ficar andando de um lado para o outro não vai resolver nada." – a voz de Saitou era calma e contínua.

"Eu sei, mas estou agitada." – ela respondeu sem chegar a olhar para ele – "Estou revisando na minha cabeça o que aconteceu e eu acredito que poderia ter sido de outra forma."

"Não há utilidade em tentar mudar o passado." – ele falou ainda com o mesmo tom – "É impossível mudá-lo."

"Teria sido melhor se eu não estivesse lá." – ela falou como se pensasse alto.

"O resultado poderia ser o mesmo." – ele respondeu.

"Às vezes eu fico pensando que teria sido muito melhor para todo se eu não tivesse nascido." – Minako murmurou baixinho.

"Não seja boba." – Saitou falou sem qualquer sinal de emoção.

Minako cruzou os braços e o encarou por alguns instantes com a expressão fechada. Ela não sabia bem se estava irritada com as respostas dele ou com o fato de estar falando mais do que deveria.

"O que foi, Minako?" – ele perguntou depois de algum tempo.

"Você não é compreensivo." – ela respondeu.

"O que você quer dizer com isto?" – ele perguntou a olhando agora.

"Que você não é compreensivo." – ela reforçou a ideia inicial – "Não tem nenhum significado oculto na minha frase."

"Não posso ser compreensivo quando você fala coisas bobas ou sem sentido." – ele argumentou.

"Você nunca imaginou como as coisas seriam se você não estivesse aqui?"

"Não, porque eu passei a maior parte do tempo não estando aqui." – ele respondeu com suavidade – "No meu caso eu deveria imaginar como seria se eu estivesse aqui o tempo todo, mas, novamente, este seria um exercício sem utilidade."

Minako suspirou alto e deu as costas pra ele, voltando observar o movimento da cidade pela janela. Era irônico perceber que hospitais tinham vistas tão bonitas, mas ninguém com estado de espirito para apreciar. Saitou se aproximou dela e a abraçou pelos ombros, apoiando o queixo sobre a cabeça dela.

"Você está se responsabilizando por algo que não é sua culpa." – ele comentou.

"Nós estamos em um hospital, Saitou, e uma das minhas amigas está sendo atendida neste momento." – ela começou a falar com a voz controlada – "E eu poderia ter impedido isto."

"Você é apenas uma, Minako... Ou você salvava a princesa ou auxiliava a Mars." – ele falou com lógica.

"Eu só estou..." – ela começou a falar e suspirou –"Me sentindo uma inútil."

"Não foi sua culpa." – ele repetiu o que tinha dito antes, apertando os ombros dela como se tentasse confortá-la.

Minako fechou os olhos por algum tempo e se soltou dele com cuidado.

"Eu vou..." – ela falou e olhou a sua volta – "Procurar..."

"Minako." – ele a chamou e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos - "Está tudo bem em não acertar toda vez. Nós não somos infalíveis."

"Eu sei disso." – Minako resmungou.

"Mas só aceita isto quando é aplicado a qualquer pessoa exceto você." – ele falou com firmeza.

"Ok. Eu retiro o que disse sobre ser melhor não ter nascido." – ela respondeu como se rendesse.

"Eu gostaria que você não retirasse." – ele falou sorrindo – "É tão difícil te ver sob a máscara de Venus."

"Além de falar coisas tolas, eu sou mascarada." – Minako falou, levantando o queixo como se o desafiasse. – "Não sei o que você vê de positivo em mim."

"Eu não disse isso." – ele murmurou e a beijou nos lábios com suavidade – "Só disse que você se esconde atrás de Venus o tempo todo e não deixa que os outros vejam você de verdade."

"Eu prefiro a imagem da Venus." – ela respondeu o abraçando – "Sabe? É mais confiável."

"E inflexível." – ele completou – "O nosso problema é exatamente este."

"Nosso? Eu pensei que era meu." – Minako comentou, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

"Se você tem um problema, eu também tenho um problema." – ele respondeu sem chegar a pensar muito nisto. Minako sorriu ao perceber isso. – "Você não se permite."

"Me permito o que?"

"Tudo." – ele a abraçou também.

"Que alegação mais... geral." – ela falou – "Você vai ter que ser mais especifico."

"Você sabe do que estou falando..." – ele acariciou o rosto dela com o polegar – "Você está se escondendo atrás da Venus para não lidar com o que é difícil."

"Eu só estou preocupada com a Rei." – Minako respondeu séria.

"Se você não quer se mostrar vulnerável na frente das suas senshi, tudo bem..." – ele murmurou contra os cabelos dela – "Só quero que você saiba que pode ser você mesma comigo."

"Eu sou eu mesma, Saitou." – ela respondeu baixinho –"O tempo todo."

"Mais a menina que nasceu neste século e na Terra e menos a guerreira venusiana do milênio atrás." – ele continuou com um sorriso imperceptível.

"Eu pensei que você gostava da Venus..." – Minako cutucou entre duas costelas dele.

"Eu gosto de você, seja lá quem você escolha ser." – ele respondeu e Minako mais uma vez achou incrível a habilidade dele de ter a resposta certa na ponta da língua. – "Só não quero que a sua escolha te faça mal."

"Tudo bem..." – Minako murmurou – "Eu vou, que fique bem claro, _tentar_ abaixar a guarda... Um pouquinho."

"Já é suficiente." – ele respondeu a beijando.

"Só que tenho uma condição." – ela se afastou um pouco dele após o beijo.

"Qual?" – ele perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Isto tem que ser um segredo." – ela respondeu séria.

"Eu guardo o segredo que você quiser."

"Ótimo." – ela sorriu.


	8. Dia 8 - Clone

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "clone" e é o tema do dia 8.  
Quero pedir que antes de vocês lerem a fanfic ativem a suspensão da crença que existem dentro de vocês! Sério, eu não entendo muito de genética, portanto não entrei em nenhum detalhe em relação a isto. Ah, e o Cristal de Prata pode tudo ou quase tudo.

* * *

 **Clone**

"Você quer fazer o que?" – Minako perguntou meio surpresa, meio confusa.

"Eu vou fazer." – Mamoru a corrigiu – "Vou clonar os Shitennou e assim trazê-los de volta a vida."

"Para clonar você não precisa de material genético?" – Minako perguntou curiosa – "Onde você vai arrumar isso? Você tem cachinhos de cabelos deles guardado?"

"Eu tenho os meus meios e tenho conhecimentos em genética suficiente para fazer que isto seja possível." – Mamoru estava ignorando a maioria das coisas que ela estava falando.

"Como você pretende usar genética para criar qualquer coisa se a sua filha nasceu com olhos vermelhos enquanto você e a sua esposa tem olhos azuis?" – Minako perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

"Não é uma coisa, Minako." – Mamoru respondeu, de novo, só a parte que lhe interessava – "São pessoas."

"Você sabe que existem várias ideias contrárias a isto, não é?" – Minako continuou.

"Eu estou admirado que você esteja argumentando contra isto."

"Mamoru-san, e isso não der certo? Se algum deles nascerem com uma orelha no lugar do nariz, por exemplo?" – a expressão do rosto dela era séria apesar do absurdo que ela estava falando.

"Isto é completamente improvável." – Mamoru respondeu levemente ofendido – "Eu sou um excelente geneticista."

"Eu pensei que você era médico..."

"Por que eu estou discutindo isso com você?" – era uma pergunta retórica, mas isto não importava para Minako.

"Você pediu a minha opinião, oras!" – Minako respondeu risonha – "Mas, falando realmente sério, Mamoru-san..."

"Mais uma piadinha, não." – ele falou balançando uma das mãos.

"Não é piada." – ela falou séria – "Você já pensou nos desdobramentos disto?"

"Como o que?" – ele perguntou.

"Você vai criar seres humanos em uma incubadora tamanho gigante porque eu me lembro bem que o Kunzite e o Nephrite eram bem altos..."

"Minako, esses são os seus argumentos sérios?" – Mamoru estava quase rindo.

"Não, eu me desviei um pouco da ideia inicial." – Minako resmungou – "A questão é que você está disposto a pôr no mundo quatro seres humanos sem vínculos com nenhuma outra pessoa."

"Não diria que não terão vínculos." – ele respondeu coçando a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, vínculos são formados a qualquer momento." – Minako respondeu – "Mas isto não elimina o fato de que serão outras pessoas. Sem as memórias que você procura, talvez até com outra personalidade!"

"Hmm... Eu vou levar isto em consideração enquanto decido o que fazer." – Mamoru respondeu com cuidado.

"Você já decidiu fazer isto!" – Minako reclamou – "O que a Setsuna tem a dizer sobre isto?"

"O que ela tem a ver com isto?" – ele perguntou confuso.

"Sei lá. Talvez ela com aquele negócio dela com o tempo te dê uma resposta sensata sobre isto." – ela respondeu – "Já pensou que você pode alterar o continuo espaço-tempo clonando pessoas?!"

"Agora você apelou." – Mamoru apontou o dedo para ela.

"Se você nem ao menos vai considerar o que eu te digo para que perguntar para mim?" – ela perguntou bufando.

"Porque você é sincera. A Ami acharia a ideia um experimento fascinante. A Makoto poderia até concordar. Já a Rei... Talvez ela tentasse me queimar diante de uma ideia tão ofensiva." – ele respondeu com calma – "Você não está me levando a sério, mas está sendo sincera."

"Eu estou te levando a sério." – Minako respondeu – "E é isso que me assusta mais."

* * *

Minako estava emburrada, Mamoru nem precisava olha-la para saber. Ele tinha seguido com seu plano inicial. Como ele tinha previsto, Ami estava achando aquilo incrível e até estava ajudando-o, Rei tinha alcançado o máximo da revolta e no momento nem ao menos dirigia a palavra a Mamoru. Usagi tentou acalmar Minako, mas ela não estava nervosa. Era só medo do que poderia acontecer.

"Ele conseguiu, não foi?" – Minako perguntou, a voz tinha um quê de acusação –"Ele gerou um bebê gigante."

"Não é bem um bebê..." – Usagi riu – "É um homem adulto. Eu sei que é um clone, mas é incrível notar a semelhança com o Kunzite."

"Claro que ele começaria com o Kunzite..." – Minako resmungou baixinho – "Só eu que acho isto tudo muito estranho?"

"V-chan, não é para tanto." – Usagi comentou com suavidade.

"Eu acho que..." – Minako suspirou sonoramente e bebericou um pouco de chá– "O que eu acho não importa muito, não é?"

"É claro que importa." – Usagi respondeu sorrindo.

"Eu só estou incomodada com isto." – Minako murmurou e olhou para Usagi quando continuou a falar – "Estou incomodada. Sinto como se isso não fosse..."

"Natural?" – Usagi completou solicita enquanto pegava um biscoito sobre a mesa.

"Não é bem a palavra que usaria." – Minako sorriu – "A ciência não é antinatural. Eu não que isto esteja certo."

"Quando Mamo-chan comentou que gostaria de ter a companhia de seus generais, eu tentei trazê-los de volta a vida." – Usagi falou um pouco mais séria – "De todas as formas que consegui pensar."

"O que aconteceu então?" – Minako perguntou interessada.

"Eles... Não têm corpos para retornarem." – Usagi respondeu com simplicidade.

"Como?" – Minako franziu as sobrancelhas.

"É o preço que eles terão que pagar pela traição cometida." – Usagi falou mais um pouco – "Eu descobri isso depois, Helios deu mais detalhes ao Mamo-chan..."

"Não tem como alterar isso?" – Minako perguntou e Usagi conseguiu perceber um tom de tristeza na voz dela.

"Não, V-chan..." – Usagi respondeu olhando para a própria xícara – "É consequência do pacto que eles fizeram com Metallia, mesmo que na época não eles soubessem sobre isto. Não é uma sentença... "

"Mamoru-san está criando corpos para você fixar a alma deles?" – Minako perguntou com suavidade.

"É uma forma de dizer." – Usagi sorriu.

"Mas e sé o corpo já tiver uma alma?" – Minako perguntou preocupada.

"Não acho que isto possa acontecer, Minako-chan." – Usagi respondeu – "Um órgão clonado é apenas um órgão clonado. Acontece a mesma coisa com um corpo."

Minako não falou mais nada e olhou para a janela localizada atrás de Usagi com o olhar perdido. Usagi colocou a mão sobre a dela tentando obter a atenção da outra. Minako a olhou meio assustada, como se tivesse esquecido que elas estavam tomam chá.

"Não se preocupe tanto." – Usagi disse sorrindo – "As coisas vão dar certo no final."

"O problema é quando nós não estamos no final." – Minako respondeu entrelaçando os seus dedos com os de Usagi.

* * *

Ela estava batendo as unhas esmaltadas na mesa impecavelmente limpa do laboratório de Mamoru. Ele não estava ali, ela tinha se certificado disto, e agora ela está meditando se ela realmente deveria estar ali. Usagi tinha fixado, esse termo era estranho, a alma de Kunzite ao clone. Minako ainda não tinha acostumado com a ideia de chama-lo de Kunzite. Mesmo que fosse idêntico, era um clone. Mesmo que falasse, agisse ou pensasse como ele, seria apenas um clone. Ela estava tentando manter sua mente aberta a novas perspectivas desde a conversa com Usagi, mas, no fundo, aquilo ainda a incomodava. Seguiu até onde Mamoru estava trabalho e encontrou o que, ou seria quem?, estava procurando.

Ele estava deitado em um tipo de maca inclinada e parecia estar dormindo. Minako hesitou em se aproximar, mas acabou fazendo-o. Ela estava ali para vê-lo e não ia desistir depois de chegar tão perto. O peito estava descoberto, a pele era perfeita como a de um bebê apesar de pertencer a um corpo adulto. Nenhuma das cicatrizes que ela tinha decorado as posições na vida passada estava ali. Não havia qualquer sinal que indicasse que aquele corpo tivesse passado por qualquer experiência.

Os cabelos prateados estavam soltos caindo pelos ombros. Os olhos estavam fechados e a expressão do rosto era calma de um jeito que ela tinha visto só uma vez: quando ele estava morto em Silver Millennium. Ele estava como era antes, mas era tão absurdamente artificial. Era tão irreal que quando ela percebeu estava tocando o rosto do clone. Ela sentiu um aperto do peito ao notar que era como se tivesse tocando-o. Sufocou um soluço, não era hora nem lugar para ter um rompante.

De repente ele abriu os olhos e Minako se controlou para não dar meia-volta e sair daquele lugar imediatamente. Mas não pôde evitar o passo a trás que deu. Se ele notou algo, não expressou nada. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para Minako perceber que ele não iria mostrar qualquer reação a presença dela ao seu lado. O olhar dele parecia opaco e morto. Quase como se não existe uma pessoa ali.

Minako olhou para os aparelhos eletrônicos que estavam ligados a ele. Indicavam os batimentos cardíacos, forçavam os pulmões a inspirar e expirar, mas também mostravam a ausência de atividade cerebral. Ele... Não estava vivo. Usagi não tinha conseguido. Ele não passava de uma casca vazia. Era a casca do homem que ela amava, mas não passava de uma cópia perfeita dele. Aquilo partiu o coração dela em pedaços tão pequenos que ela tinha dúvidas se um dia ia conseguir juntá-los de novo.

Era muito pior, muito mais avassalador do que tinha pensado inicialmente. Antes a preocupação dela era se Mamoru estivesse dando a vida a outra pessoa completamente diferente, com outra personalidade. Uma pessoa que seria fisicamente Kunzite, mas que nunca chegaria arranhar sequer a superfície do que ele foi um dia. Seria apena uma folha em branco que Mamoru ia preencher ao seu bel prazer na tentativa de trazer de volta quem não poderia mais estar entre eles. Minako sentiu as lágrimas molharem as suas faces. Aquilo não era só doloroso, era injusto.

Por alguns instantes ela se permitiu ter esperanças e isto machucava mais do que ter certeza que não era possível. No fundo, bem fundo, ela só queria que o clone pudesse substituir o verdadeiro Kunzite tanto fisicamente quanto nos outros quesitos. Todas as suas argumentações eram para esconder o desejo de que aquilo desse certo apesar de tudo indicar que não daria. Ela só estava, de novo, tentando disfarçar o quanto sairia magoada.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para a quase pessoa que estava ao lado dela. Tentando tocar o menos possível, ela fechou as pálpebras dele com cuidado e saiu sem olhar para trás.


	9. Dia 9 - Contos de Fadas

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta drabble faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "conto de fadas" e é o tema do dia 9.

* * *

 **Contos de fadas**

Venus estava imóvel, a única coisa visível era o suave levantar e descer do peito. Era um alivio que estivesse respirando, mas ao mesmo tempo era enervante que ela estivesse fazendo _só_ aquilo. O ferimento tinha sido grave, mas ela já tinha sido curada. Nada justificava a ausência de reação. Kunzite pegou a mão dela com suavidade, a temperatura estava normal, e beijou suavemente. Cogitou por instante alguma daquelas ideias românticas dos livros que ela tanto gostava, um beijo de amor verdadeiro faria ela acordar. Inclinou-se sobre ela e a beijou suavemente, mas eles não viviam um conto de fadas.


	10. Dia 10 - Abandono

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "abandono" e é o tema do dia 10.

* * *

 **Abandono**

Minako estava tendo um sono agitado mais uma vez. Saitou abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-la se contorcendo na cama e dando as costas para ele soltando um gemido. Ele suspirou alto e se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e se aproximou dela. Com um cuidado desnecessário ele a puxou para ele.

"Querida..." – ela a chamou baixinho, tentando acordá-la.

Ela murmurou algo incompreensível, mas que para ele era cheio de significado. Ela estava tendo um pesadelo sobre alguma das antigas batalhas. Aquelas todas batalhas que ele não participou, algumas por estar morto, outras por não ter condições. Ele tinha voltado a vida. Tinha recuperado todas as suas memórias e com isto toda uma onda de culpa e remorso. Mas nada disto era tão terrível quanto o fato de que ele ser incapaz de proteger Endymion, ser incapaz de acompanhar Venus em qualquer coisa que fosse. Este era o ponto alto da punição imposta a ele: estar ali, presente, e não ter poder nenhum para ajudar.

Ele sentiu uma movimentação brusca e descobriu que Minako estava tentando desvencilhar das mãos dele. Ela ainda estava adormecida, então aquilo era apenas um reflexo do que ela estava sonhando. Ela estava particularmente mais agressiva do que o normal. Por alguns segundos ele ponderou sobre o que exatamente ela estava sonhando. No fim, aquele exercício era inútil. Ele colou os lábios na testa nela e começou a sussurrar:

"Shhh... É só um sonho ruim, Minako..." – ele diminuiu a pressão sobre os ombros dela, observando o rosto ainda adormecido dela.

Quando ele pensou que isto estava funcionando, Minako gritou como se estivesse sendo ferida e aquilo fez o estomago revirar. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer por ela naqueles momentos, nenhum tipo de conforto era possível e acordá-la só faria tudo ser pior. E não poder fazer nada por ela em momentos como àquele era o que mais o abatia. Ele achava que aquilo era uma forma de abandono. Era nessas horas que ele conseguia ter noção da amplitude da incompetência a qual ele estava se afogando. Ele estava deixando-a sozinha em todos aqueles pesadelos sem poder fazer nada. A cada vez que ele fazia isto e a deixava sem apoio, ele estava abandonando-a.

Por mais que ele estivesse ali, embalando-a em seus braços e dizendo palavras de conforto, ela estava por conta própria. Por mais que ele se esforçasse ao máximo, um dia ela ia perceber aquilo e aconteceria o que ele mais temia desde o dia que tinha visto qual era a real situação deles, ela ia abandoná-lo também. Abandonar de todas as formas. E, no caso dele, isto seria muito pior. Ela não precisava dele em sua vida, já ele dependia dela quase como a força vital que o mantinha vivo.

De repente Minako se acalmou e a única coisa audível no quarto era a respiração ainda acelerada dela. Saitou acariciou os cabelos dela, observando o rosto dela ficando mais suave. Ele deslizou os dedos para baixo e segurou o rosto dela com a palma da mão. Não pôde evitar o sorriso que surgiu nos seus lábios quando viu ela se inclinando em direção a mão dele, aumentando o contato entre eles. Era inevitável que em algum momento Minako tivesse noção do quanto era autossuficiente e o deixasse. Ele não poderia fazer nada sobre isto... Só restava aproveitar enquanto durasse.


	11. Dia 11 - Data Comemorativa

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "Data Comemorativa" e é o tema do dia 11

* * *

 **Banquete de boas vindas**

Todo o reino estava reunido em torno do rei e da rainha. Endymion estava discursando alguma coisa que Venus não estava prestando atenção. Ela sabia a essência da mensagem, mas não ela estava nem um pouco a fim de absorver todas aquelas palavras pedantes dele. Endymion falava mais que político em época de campanha. Parecia que ele não se lembrava de que eles viviam em uma monarquia e o único interesse do povo era o banquete mesmo.

Por que ele tinha que fazer todo aquele auê só para comemorar a volta dos shitennous dele? Não podia ser só um 'seja bem-vindos, agora vamos cuidar da vida' pontuado com um aperto de mão firme? Não, ele tinha que armar aquele circo todo e, definitivamente, ela que não ia ser a palhaça do espetáculo. Olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que não estava sendo observa, levantou aquele tanto de pano do vestido que Serenity a tinha obrigado a usar e começou a sair de fininho.

Mas, claro, ela não tinha tanto sorte assim. Era como se a vida tivesse lhe dando um tapa na cara e dizendo que ela não servia para figurante.

"Já está de saída, Lady Venus?" – o tom de voz era jocoso.

"Lady é a senhora sua mãe, Jadeite." – ela resmungou e levantou as saias em uma altura que não deveria ser considerado decente.

"Err..." – ele começou a falar e ela o fuzilou com os olhos.

"Não ouse!" – ela falou em um tom calculadamente baixo – "Se te incomoda, faça o favor de olhar para outra coisa!"

"Querida, suas pernas não me incomodam e, dificilmente, serei capaz de olhar para outra coisa." – ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar um segundo sequer.

"Onde foi parar o seu decoro?" – ela perguntou mais fazendo graça do que qualquer coisa.

"Eu me sinto impelido a perguntar a mesma coisa."

Jadeite ficou subitamente corado e olhava freneticamente para os lados procurando uma saída. Venus apontou para ele uma saída possível sem esconder um enorme sorriso e até mesmo deu um tchauzinho para ele, não correspondido, ao vê-lo praticamente correndo.

"Deve ter indo parar no mesmo lugar que a sua educação." – ela respondeu se virando para Kunzite e com a expressão completamente alterada – "Sabe, entrar em uma conversa sem ser chamado não faz parte do livrinho de etiqueta."

"Sair no meio de um discurso real também não é." – ele respondeu.

"Ah, realmente..." – ela respondeu suspirando – "Mas eu estou pouco me lixando para isto! Você que segue o livrinho como se fosse a sua cartilha de alfabetização."

"Onde você vai?" – ele perguntou com os braços cruzados.

"Para onde você não estiver ou eu serei obrigada a beber." – Venus respondeu com um sorriso – "Porque só me resta me afogar na bebida durante estes eventos."

"O que não faz de você uma pessoa muito responsável com o seu trabalho." – ele comentou displicentemente.

Antes que ele pudesse olhá-la, para verificar a reação dela, foi lançado contra a parede violentamente e prensado contra a mesma. Por um momento ele se perguntou como uma garota tão pequena e com um vestido de gala constituído de mais pano do que as cortinas do palácio inteiro podia fazer aquilo com tanta agilidade.

"Não ouse me acusar de não cumprir o meu dever!" – ela sibilou – "Você dentre todas as pessoas não tem o direito de falar isso!"

"Você gosta desse verbo, não é? Ousar..." – ele se arrependeu quase imediatamente de estar tentando manter o mesmo tipo de dialogo que Jadeite parecia ser mestre. Ela começou a sufoca-lo – "Você pretende me matar no meio do banquete que o mestre está dando para comemorar a minha volta?"

"Matar?" – Venus parecia surpresa – "Não, não... Só te desacordar."

E essa foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de tudo ficar escuro.

* * *

Quando ele acordou, não estava mais no corredor próximo ao salão principal. Levantou-se com cuidado e percebeu que estava em uma das sacadas laterais. Venus estava sentada sobre a mureta da sacada, com as pernas do lado de fora, parte do vestido amarrado de forma que tivesse mais acessibilidade para andar, mas não mostrando as pernas como antes.

"Como você me trouxe para cá?" – ele perguntou testando a voz que estava levemente rouca.

"Tenho os meus meios." – ela respondeu evasivamente.

"Posso perguntar por quê?" – ele se se encostou à mesma mureta que ela estava, mas de costas para ela.

"Porque seria estranho se você fosse achado desacordado no corredor durante o banquete de comemoração a sua volta." – ela respondeu com suavidade sem olhá-lo – "Sem contar que seria meio... Humilhante para você."

"Humilhante?" – ele estava surpreso.

"Eu te nocauteei..." – ela olhou para ele agora – "Sem estar transformada e sem você nem mesmo reagir."

"Eu não imaginei que você fosse se virar contra mim durante uma festa." – ele argumentou, não desviando o olhar.

"Pffff!" – Venus resmungou – "Desculpa esfarrapada! Você quer por em xeque a minha competência e não consegue arrumar nem uma desculpa aceitável para a própria ausência de resultados."

"Você sempre foi melhor do que eu."

"Eu sei." – ela concordou, desviando o olhar para o salão de festa.

"E nem um pouco modesta." – ele completou.

"Não sou mentirosa. Eu sei que sou melhor." – o olhar dela estava perdido no salão, como se procurasse algo e ele podia apostar a mão dele que era Serenity que ela estava procurando.

De repente ela se inclinou de costas, na tentativa de aumentar o campo de visão, e em vez de apoiar a mão sobre a mureta, pegou um punhado de tecido escorregadio. Antes que pudesse se segurar com a outra mão, perdeu o apoio da mureta e escorregou da mureta. Enquanto passava pela cabeça dela, nos milésimos de segundo que isto durou, qual seria a melhor forma de cair lá embaixo sem se machucar muito, Kunzite a pegou pela cintura e impediu que o vestido a fizesse escorregar mais.

Venus segurou o bíceps dele enquanto tentava parar a respiração ofegante e balançou os pés só para confirmar o quão sem apoio ela estava naquele momento. Ela suspirou baixinho quando finalmente Kunzite teve a decência de erguê-la e coloca-la para dentro da sacada. Mas ele ainda estava com os braços em torno da cintura dela e ela continuava agarrada a um dos braços dele.

"Venus, você está bem?" – ele sussurrou. Ele estava tão perto dela que não era necessário mais do que aquilo.

"Eu não sei." – ela respondeu sem pensar.

"Venus...?"

"Por favor... Fique por um instante sem falar nada." – ela pediu baixinho – "Eu só quero ficar assim... Um pouco."

Kunzite ficou calado e pensando o porquê daquilo agora, mas pelo menos não estava sendo ridicularizado ou atacado, então era um bom sinal. Ela suspirou fundo como se tivesse voltado a vida e tentou se soltar dele. Só que ele não estava interessado nisso.

"Err... Obrigada." – ela falou tentando soltar um dos braços insistentes dele – "Kunzite?"

"Você me assustou." – ele disse baixo.

"Desculpe. Será que você poderia..." – ela ainda estava tentando.

"Você não podia ser como as outras pessoas e simplesmente comemorar?" – ele perguntou. O tom dele tinha um certo que de mágoa misturada com curiosidade.

"Comemorar o que?" – ela tentou olhá-lo nos olhos – "A sua volta? Ou a sua constante vontade de me tirar as responsabilidades com que estou acostumada desde sempre?"

"Você não consegue compartilhar?" – ele perguntou cansado.

"Você consegue começar alguma conversa comigo sem me repreender de alguma forma?" – ela respondeu com outra pergunta – "Porque é muito mais do que irritante essa sua mania de me tratar como uma criança inexperiente."

"Você nunca foi uma criança inexperiente." – ele murmurou.

"Eu não falei que sou, falei que você age como se eu fosse." – ela retrucou , finalmente desistindo de se soltar dele – "O que você quer?"

"Pedir desculpas." – ele respondeu.

Venus ficou parada por alguns instantes esperando ele completar com mais alguma coisa, mas ele não parecia muito tentado a fazê-lo.

"Kunzite..."

"Não deve ser muito fácil ter que me ver andando pelo palácio como se nada tivesse acontecido." – ele falou com calma – "Eu entendo o porquê de você querer fugir no meio do discurso."

"Eu fugi no meio do discurso porque estava me dando sono." – ela respondeu e sentiu ele sorrindo – "Mam... Endymion precisa de ajuda com os discursos dele."

"Ele..." – Kunzite não terminou de falar e pressionou os lábios contra os cabelos dela. Venus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando ela decidiu falar algo, o assunto da conversa apareceu.

"Kunzite... Ops... Eu não queria atrapalhar... Seja lá o que for isso." – Endymion falou meio constrangido meio com vontade de fazer piada – "Eu estava preocupado com vocês. Os dois sumiram... Eu devia ter adivinhado."

"Precisa de alguma coisa, mestre?" – Kunzite perguntou solicito e Venus podia afirmar com certeza que ele estava tentando não levar em consideração o tom brincalhão que Endymion usou na última frase.

"Não." – Endymion sorriu – "Eu vou deixar vocês comemorando do jeito de vocês."

Após dizer isto ele saiu da varanda e fechou as portas de correr. Kunzite balançou a cabeça inconformado enquanto Venus sorria. 

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Bem... É isso, gente!


	12. Dia 12 - Gravidez

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "gravidez" e é o tema do dia 12.  
É um dramalhão, gente. Não consegui escrever algo alegrinho.

* * *

 **Gravidez  
**

Minako estava há horas parada naquela janela. Não estavam bem em um quarto, era mais um galpão usado como um e as janelas eram enormes e davam uma vista quase completa daquela parte da cidade. Kunzite estava sentado contra a cabeceira da cama a observando desde então.

Ele ainda preferia ser chamado assim. Um dia qualquer acordou de um longo coma em um quarto privativo em um hospital particular. Ele tinha uma família que o amava nesta época, coisa que nem ao menos chegou perto antes, tinha pessoas que se importavam e até mesmo uma vida com a qual lidar e continuar vivendo, mas aquilo não importava. Quando voltou do coma lembrava-se de tudo. De Endymion, Serenity, toda a glória do Golden Kingdom e de como era fantástico e, por que não?, fantasioso Silver Millennium. Aquelas lembranças inundavam a mente dele ao ponto de ele se sentir um criminoso que roubava a vida de quem ele era antes de lembrar-se de ser o general Kunzite, roubava o afeto de pessoas de quem ele mal se lembrava, e agora estava roubando algo importante de Minako.

Ele se levantou da cama e se aproximou cuidadosamente dela. Ela pareceu pressentir a aproximação e encolheu os ombros ao abraçar o próprio ventre. Ela suspirou fundo e o olhou como se pedisse desculpas. Aquilo foi o sinal que ele esperava para se aproximar efetivamente.

"Está sentindo alguma dor?" – ele perguntou a abraçando na altura dos antebraços.

"Agora não." – ela respondeu com um sorriso mínimo. Ele não tinha perguntando se ela estava bem e isto era ótimo. Porque ela não estava bem e ela não saberia dizer quando estaria.

"Existe algo que possa fazer por você agora?" – ele murmurou contra os cabelos dela.

"Ficar assim já está ótimo." – ela respondeu baixinho.

Durante algum tempo eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando a rua. Minako poderia ficar assim por toda eternidade. O silêncio era confortável e ela não tinha muito que falar mesmo.

"Me desculpe." – o sussurro dele era quase inaudível.

"Pelo o que?" – Minako soltou uma gargalhada curta e seca.

"Eu sou indiretamente responsável por isso." – a voz dele estava baixa, mas ela conseguia reconhecer uma mescla de culpa e vergonha.

"A sua única responsabilidade que, diga-se de passagem, é direta mesmo, é ter me engravidado." – ela respondeu tentando soar imparcial – "Claro que foi um trabalho em conjunto... Não elimino a minha participação nisto."

Um som rasgado saiu da garganta dele enquanto ele balançava a cabeça em negação.

"Se eu tivesse feito o que era minha obrigação, não estaríamos tendo esta conversa agora." – ele falou apertando um pouco os braços em torno dela – "Eu deveria ter engolido toda a vergonha e culpa e me apresentado como se era esperado."

"Não mudaria nada." – ela retrucou – "A não ser, facilitar os nossos encontros."

"Claro que mudaria..." – ele argumentou – "Se eu não fosse tão covarde e tivesse medo de encarar meu mestre, estaria lá com você... Você não enfrentaria qualquer inimigo que fosse sozinha."

"Eu não estava sozinha, Kunzite." – o tom dela era duro, mas ele não parecia ligar muito para aquilo.

"Não estava sozinha, mas estava sem proteção." – ele respondeu.

"Eu..." – ela sorriu sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas – "Sou a proteção. Eu protejo. Não sou protegida porque eu sou o escudo da princesa. Protetores não precisam de proteção. Eles mesmos se defendem e são autossuficientes."

"Venus..." – ele a chamou com afeto.

"E eu não sabia que estava grávida." – ela falou com a voz entrecortada – "Se soubesse, poderia ter tomado mais cuidado... Mas... Não sei se isto alteraria de fato qualquer coisa. Era possível que eu fizesse exatamente a mesma coisa: pular na frente da princesa para protegê-la. Nunca pensei em mim durante uma luta, não conseguiria mudar este hábito... Eu nunca pensei no bem estar de outra pessoa além da princesa."

"Não se culpe..." – ele pediu com os lábios colados na têmpora dela.

"A possibilidade de eu deixar uma pessoa, completamente dependente de mim, morrer pela proteção de Sailor Moon é tão plausível que talvez..." – ela continuou a falar perdida nas próprias palavras – "Talvez o melhor tenha sido o que aconteceu. Pelo menos posso alegar que não sabia... Isso faz as coisas um pouco menos pior."

"Não se culpe..." – ele repetiu com mais ênfase.

"Para você se culpar sozinho?" – ela perguntou sem esconder a ironia – "Eu seria uma péssima mãe de qualquer forma. É por isso que protetores não devem formar famílias."

"Eu poderia ter evitado tudo isto." – ele respondeu – "Você não precisava passar por isto. Se ao menos eu..."

"Por favor, Kunzite." – ela se soltou dele e se virou de forma que pudesse o olhar de frente – "Pare com esses 'ses'... Não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. Só mais cenários que nós não podemos controlar. Eu acho que já temos possíveis fins se tivéssemos tomado decisões diferentes demais para acrescentarmos mais alguns a lista."

Ele encostou a testa dele à dela e por algum tempo eles ficaram assim de olhos fechados. No mesmo silêncio inicial, confortável e tranquilizador.

"Eu tenho certeza que você seria uma excelente mãe." - ele comentou de repente. Minako sorriu com sinceridade, apesar da expressão tristonha, e encostou os lábios rapidamente sobre os dele antes de abraçá-lo.


	13. Dia 13 - Comunicação

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "comunicação" e é o tema do dia 13.

* * *

 **Comunicação**

"Eu não gosto de perder."

Ela disse isso como se estas palavras pudessem pôr fim a qualquer discussão entre eles. Ele olhou pata ela com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, estava esperando ela elaborar melhor a ideia dela, mas ela não estava com vontade de fazê-lo. Ele esperou mais um pouco, mas ela já tinha lhe dados as costas e estava procurando alguma coisa para fazer longe dele.

"Ninguém pode ganhar sempre, Minako." - ele comentou antes que ela estivesse longe demais para ouvi-lo.

"Pode até ser, mas eu não sou ninguém." - ela o respondeu de onde estava, folheado um livro como se fosse uma revista desinteressante.

"Você está folheando um livro muito antigo de um jeito muito displicente, Minako." - ele falou, lançando olhares eventuais para ela.

Minako o olhou por alguns segundos antes de colocar o livro no mesmo lugar de onde tinha retirado, entre outros livros tão antigos na estante.

"Você tem muitos livros antigos." - ela falou andando pela sala.

"Sim." - ele respondeu olhando-a por cima da armação dos óculos.

"Não só livros, claro..." - ela continuou dando voltinhas.

"O que?" - ele perguntou.

"Você não tem só livros antigos." - ela explicou.

"Ahn..." - ele a olhou por alguns instantes - "Tenho móveis antigos...?"

"Comportamentos." - ela concluiu - "Você tem comportamentos antigos."

"Isto ainda é sobre...?"

"É claro que não!" - ela respondeu imediatamente não deixando ele continuar - "Estamos falando sobre suas coisas antigas."

"Minhas coisas antigas?" - ele estava quase gargalhando - "Comportamento não é uma coisa, sabia?"

"Seu comportamento é uma coisa sua, oras..."

Ele estava a olhando como se tivesse prestes a cair no riso.

"Não ria de mim." - ela disse apontando o dedo para ele. Nesta hora, ele realmente caiu na risada. Minako parou no meio da sala com as mãos na cintura e isto não o ajudou em nada. Ele começou a rir mais ainda.

"Isto não é engraçado!" - ela pegou a primeira almofada e jogou nele.

"Eiii! Cuidado com o meu computador." - ele reclamou ainda rindo.

"Não me importo!" - ela resmungou, cruzando os braços.

"Tudo bem!" - ele respondeu - "Eu paro de rir. Vamos voltar ao nosso diálogo inicial que era... Qual era mesmo o assunto?"

"Nós temos um problema de comunicação." - ela falou com seriedade.

"Este era o assunto anterior?" - ele perguntou surpreso.

"É claro que era... Isso só prova que você não estava prestando atenção no que eu estava falando, ou seja, problemas com comunicação." - ela concluiu.

"Eu estava prestando atenção no que você estava falando." - ele respondeu com calma - "Eu sempre presto atenção em você. Não sabia que tínhamos problemas de comunicação, Minako." - ele falou, largando a caneta que estava usando em cima da mesa e virou a cadeira na direção dela - "Desde quando?"

"Desde quando eu te falo algo e você não entende."

"Isto é um problema de compreensão e não comunicação." - ele concluiu.

"Para ter comunicação precisa de compreensão." - ela respondeu - "Melhore seus argumentos."

"Isto ainda é sobre o casamento, certo?"- ele perguntou.

"Que casamento?" - Minako respondeu com outra pergunta - "Não existe um casamento, não existirá um casamento!"

"Eu discordo." - ele respondeu respirando fundo - "Porque não existe hoje, mas pode existir no futuro."

"Não, não vai existir, querido." - ela sorriu enquanto falou isso.

"Este é o nosso verdadeiro problema de comunicação, Minako." - ele falou abrindo os braços - "Você não aceita minha opinião."

"Eu aceito, mas isto não quer dizer que vou concordar com tudo." - ela respondeu, cruzando os braços - "Eu não quero."

"Você não quer. Ótimo." - ele falou com cuidado - "Hmm... De novo, por que?"

"Qual é o problema em termos um relacionamento em que o compromisso não seja um fardo?" - ela perguntou.

"Você quer um relacionamento aberto?"

"Não, querido." - ela respondeu de imediato - "Até porque eu não conseguiria achar alguém tão interessante para competir minha atenção com você."

"Ah... Obrigado?"

"A questão é que compromissos firmados a partir de assinaturas em papéis não funcionam." - ela continuou a falar e andar pela sala.

"Conheço vários casamentos que funcionam." - ele falou.

"Tudo bem, funcionam, mas as pessoas são felizes?" - ela parou no meio do caminho - "Assinaturas em um papel fazem o que pelas pessoas além de prendê-las? Ficam todos presos em um conceito do que deveria ser um relacionamento de acordo com um documento, de acordo com a religião, de acordo com os parentes, de acordo com a sociedade... E ninguém se preocupa com o que as pessoas neste relacionamento pensam sobre o relacionamento. Até porque elas não têm tempo para pensarem por si próprias já que elas estão preocupadas em fazer o que decidiram que é o certo."

"Você não quer casar comigo por isso?"

"Eu quero ficar com você por muito tempo." - Minako respondeu - "Eu te amo e quero estar com você, mas eu não quero ficar vinculada a você por um contrato."

"Eu... Acho que entendi." - ele respondeu, tirando os óculos e os colocando ao lado da caneta.

"Você acha?" - ela perguntou o encarando - "Aí está o nosso problema de comunicação ou compreensão se você prefere."

"Minako, você ganhou." - ele respondeu se levantando. -"Sem casamentos então."

"Eu te disse que eu não perco." - ela falou com o queixo erguido.

"Mas só porque você tinha argumentos muito bons." - ele disse a abraçando pela cintura.

"Eu sempre tenho ótimos argumentos." - ela deu um sorrisinho torto, satisfeita com o rumo que a conversa tinha acabado.


	14. Dia 14 - Morte

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "morte" e é o tema do dia 14.

* * *

 **Pesar**

" _At your funeral, I was so upset_

 _So, so upset_

 _In your life you were larger than this_

 _Statuesque"_

[Signs – Bloc Party]

Serenity estava se sentindo enjoada. Ela havia tentando de tudo e nada tinha resultado em algo. Mesmo agora, depois de algum tempo, mesmo sabendo que já havia passado o tempo de fazer algo a respeito, ela ainda não queria acreditar. Não queria aceitar. Nem todo o aperto na garganta e o vazio no peito poderiam ser piores do que encará-lo. A expressão continuava a mesma de sempre, tão séria e compenetrada. Endymion já havia o ordenado fazer coisas que qualquer outra pessoa poderia executar só para vê-lo longe daquele lugar. Ele ia, fazia o que era pedido e logo após voltava para o lugar de origem. Ele não deixaria de cumprir a sua obrigação para com Endymion, mas também não demostrava qualquer indício de que iria seguir em frente. Ele estava realmente seguindo ao pé da letra a ideia de viver pelo dever. Nada mais o importava. Nada mais o fazia reagir.

O túmulo era de cristal, mais bonito do que se espera de um artefato como este, mas Serenity não pode evitar em fazê-lo assim. Um túmulo lindo para substituir a presença de uma pessoa tão bonita. Quase uma obra de arte com o intuito de fazer jus a quem já não estava mais entre eles. Uma vez, alguém tinha dito a ela que quando eles morriam viravam pó de estrela e luz e aquilo fazia tanto sentido agora. A melhor definição para Venus era esta: pura luz. Nada seria mais digno da possuidora de poderes de luz ter se tornado luz. E lá estava ele, após cumprir suas obrigações, tentando achar a sua luz. Era irônico que depois de tanto tempo, quando finalmente eles se encontraram, durasse tão pouco tempo. Era irônico e triste, muito triste. Trágico.

"Lorde Kunzite..." – Serenity o chamou com suavidade.

"Sim, Vossa Majestade." – ele respondeu sem chegar olhar para ela, ainda ajoelhado em frente ao túmulo.

"Você sabe que ela não está ai, não é?" – ela comentou em um sussurro.

"Sim, eu sei." – ele respondeu baixo – "Mas ela também não está em lugar algum."

Serenity suspirou baixinho se sentou no chão ao lado dele. Kunzite se virou bruscamente para encará-la. Ela achou divertido o espanto no olhar dele, como se ela não pudesse se sentar no chão com seu vestido branco.

"Por mais que seja doloroso, ficar aqui não vai te trazer beneficio." – ela falou com suavidade.

"Eu sei..." – ele desviou o olhar – "Mas, ao mesmo tempo, estar em outro lugar não muda coisa alguma."

"Muda, sim... Aqui é tão triste." – Serenity respondeu com um sorriso triste – "Tente dormir um pouco, Kunzite... Ficar aqui não vai trazê-la de volta, só vai te levar você de nós."

"Me perdoe, Vossa Majestade. Não é minha intenção." – ele falou com como se desculpasse.

"Não precisa ser tão formal, Kunzite..." – ela murmurou – "Não faça meu pedido se transformar numa ordem. Apesar que, diante da sua recusa em fazer o que estou te pedindo, serei obrigada a te ordenar a fazê-lo."

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso mínimo antes de concordar com a cabeça. Ela se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

"Vamos, então!" – ela bateu as mãos no vestido, tentando tirar a poeira.

"Claro, Vossa Majestade." – ele respondeu, oferecendo o braço para ela como, Serenity relembrou, ele costumava fazer com Venus. Aquela lembrança foi uma pontada dolorosa no peito dela. Serenity aceitou com uma mesura, como se aquele gesto não remetesse a nada, e eles seguiram para saída.

Mas, antes de saírem definitivamente do cômodo, Serenity conseguiu vislumbrar o olhar dele se voltando para o túmulo. Ela poderia tirá-lo daquele lugar, mas ele sempre levaria aquele pesar por onde fosse.


	15. Dia 15 - Casamento

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "casamento" e é o tema do dia 15.  
Peguei um nome aleatório na internet para o Kunzite, então nem sei o que significa e, olha que incrível, não é Saitou! HAHAHA

* * *

 **Casamento**

" _Nada vai mudar entre nós  
Como eu sei?  
Eu só sei_

 _Tudo vai permanecer igual  
Afinal_

 _Não há nada a fazer"_

[Mais uma canção – Los Hermanos]

Minako se desvencilhou de uma Usagi preocupada e de qualquer outro olhar das garotas. Ela deveria ter feito o que teve vontade de fazer desde o princípio, mas é claro que recusar o convite para o casamento seria uma falta de educação. Matsumura tinha ido pessoalmente convida-la. Segundo ele, era a forma mais honesta de agir. Naquele dia ela percebeu que Seiji Matsumura era Kunzite mesmo afirmando como todas as letras que era outra pessoa. Ele podia passar o resto da vida expondo as diferenças do presente e do passado, não seria suficiente. Minako sempre veria o óbvio: a essência continuava lá, transbordando daquele corpo bonito e vestido com roupas caras.

Minako ficou chateada quando soube do casamento. Por mais que não quisesse assumir para o resto do grupo, ela nutria a esperança de ficar com ele nessa reencarnação. Que fosse possível viver o que lhes fora negado no passado. Mas quando soube que o tipo de casamento era... Aquilo fez o sangue dela ferver. Ela aceitaria sem pensar duas vezes se ele estivesse se casando por amor. Ela podia enfrentar as piores consequências de peito aberto se pelo menos houvesse um pouco de afeto. O casamento era arranjado. As duas famílias eram poderosas e ricas, e, por questões politicas, o ideal era que seus únicos herdeiros casassem.

Ela pegou o convite e com um sorriso insincero disse que compareceria. Ela decidiu naquele instante que não valeria lutar por ele, pelo menos não naquele momento. Não era uma desistência, não... Era só o adiamento. Ela não conseguiria viver com o fim de uma relação por mais que não fosse uma relação nos padrões que lhe agradavam. Ao invés de encher seu coração com uma esperança tola por ele não amar a noiva, Minako só sentia um vazio. Tudo tinha sido esvaziado e esperava o momento para ser preenchido de novo. Ela tinha dúvidas se este Kunzite tinha aprendido a lição. Mas, pelo jeito, ele ainda estava mais ligado aos deveres independente das consequências. Assim, como no passado, ele estava optando pelo o que lhe fora ordenado, mesmo sabendo que o final não seria o melhor.

Minako suspirou enquanto tirava a franja da testa úmida e se abanava com o leque. Aquela primavera estava mais quente do que ela esperava. Mas as flores estavam tão lindas... Ela ficou um tempo olhando para cima, observando as flores caírem ao sabor do vento.

"Algo te desagrada na festa?"

Ela bateu mais duas ou três vezes o leque antes de abaixar o olhar das árvores e olhar para o dono da voz.

"Você não deveria estar cumprimentando seus convidados ou algo do tipo?" – ela perguntou o encarando.

"Não é isto que estou fazendo?" – ele deu um meio sorriso.

"Não precisava se incomodar, Matsumura-san." – ela respondeu sorrindo com suavidade – "Eu estou apenas tomando um ar."

"Me desculpe colocá-la nesta situação." – ele disse baixinho sem olhá-la – "Eu não poderia convidar os outros e te deixar de fora. Seria... Suspeito."

"Suspeito..." –Minako repetiu, balançando o leque com leveza – "Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo fazer nada em relação a você."

Matsumura levantou o olhar e a encarou. Apesar da expressão calma e toda a aura de suavidade em torno dela, o tom de voz era duro.

"Eu sou uma respeitadora de votos." – ela continuou com o mesmo tom de voz – "Os meus votos e os votos dos outros. Não te colocarei em nenhuma situação complicada, Matsumura-san, pelo simples fato de que não vale a pena."

"Eu não falei isso." – ele respondeu.

"Sim, não disse. Sou eu quem está deixando isto claro." – ela respondeu, fechando o leque.

"Pelo bem da nossa missão." – ele completou.

"Sim." – ela concordou e suavizou a voz ao continuar – "Eu realmente espero que você seja feliz."

"Te desejo a mesma coisa, Aino-san."

"Eu sou feliz, Kunzite." – ela respondeu com um sorriso, usando o título dele – "Posso ser feliz sozinha."

"Eu, novamente, não disse isto." – ele respondeu.

"Você se preocupa muito com o que não foi dito, Matsumura-san, e não percebe que nem tudo está relacionado a você." – Minako respondeu com um sorriso mínimo – "Eu acho que nós nunca nos conhecemos de verdade."

"Eu sinto por não termos nos conhecemos nesta vida antes." – ele respondeu.

"Sim, somos desconhecidos um para o outro." – ela disse, pegando com as pontas dos dedos uma das dobras do kimono negro dele de forma hesitante e o encarando – "Mas teremos tempo para isso. Ao contrário das outras pessoas, _nós_ seremos eternos."

"O que?" – ele perguntou confuso.

"Com o tempo você vai saber." – ela sorriu – "Eu preciso ir. Dê as minhas felicitações a sua esposa."

"Venus." – ele a chamou quando ela lhe deu as costas e começou a andar.

"É sério, Matsumura-san, você não quer ter essa conversa agora." – ela falou sem se virar para olhá-lo.

"Mamoru-san me falou sobre Crystal Tokyo." – ele falou ainda insistindo na conversa – "Sobre como será... O quanto vamos viver."

Minako abriu o leque mais uma vez e bateu algumas vezes antes de se virar para ele. Por um momento, ele pensou que teria sido melhor ter a deixado ir quando ela quis. Ele podia ser um homem casado e orgulhoso do controle sobre tudo relacionado a si mesmo, mas ele não era imune a ela. Nunca tinha sido e não seria agora que começaria a ser.

"E?" – foi a única coisa que ela falou.

Ele respirou fundo como se tivesse perdido o folego, ele nem ao menos tinha percebido que tinha parado de respirar, e Minako achou que tinha ido longe demais. Ela não queria nada daquilo no momento. Só queria ir para casa e deixar para lidar com aquela situação depois. Bem depois.

"Eu realmente acho..." – ela começou a falar com suavidade – "Que este não é momento para conversarmos sobre qualquer assunto que envolva um 'nós'".

"Eu não consigo te compreender." – ele respondeu com cuidado.

"Talvez seja melhor assim..." – ela falou sorrindo – "Não é o momento certo, Matsumura."

"Aham." – ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

Ele observou ela franzir o cenho e se virar de novo para ir embora. Ele sentiu um aperto no peito como se tivesse perdendo algo importante, mas não podia fugir das suas obrigações e objetivos planejados. Aquilo tudo tinha certa lógica, Venus nunca tinha sido algo imposto a ele de qualquer forma.


	16. Dia 16 - Doença

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "doençal" e é o tema do dia 16.

* * *

 **Doença**

"Eu estou com fome." – Minako falou pela... Saitou não saberia dizer quantas vezes. Ele apenas a olhou parada no meio da trilha e continuou a carregar a sua mochila e a dela. –"Você não vai dizer nada?"

"Não há nada que eu possa dizer para ameninar... O seu problema." – ele respondeu com cuidado.

"Mas há algo que você pode fazer." – ela falou e correu até alcança-lo.

"Eu não vou pegar qualquer coisa que seja dentro da mochila para te dar, Minako." – ele respondeu com calma – "É para o piquenique."

"Eu não vejo problema em você me entregar uma fruta. Apenas uma fruta!" – ela resmungou – "As frutas serão comidas de qualquer forma."

"Serão comidas de qualquer forma no piquenique." – ele respondeu a olhando – "Não no meio do caminho."

"Você não me deixou comer em casa!" – Minako argumentou – "Você me deve um café da manhã!"

"Nós combinamos que eu ia te buscar cedo, Minako." – ele parou no meio da trilha e a olhou – "Não é minha culpa se você ainda não tinha acordado quando eu cheguei na sua casa."

"É claro que é" – ela bateu o pé – "Você poderia ter esperado eu te acordado de verdade e tomado meu café como deve ser feito."

"Você deveria ter acordado antes." – ele voltou a caminhar.

"Eu tive problemas em dormir ontem a noite." – ela argumentou.

"Minako, mesmo se você for se deitar às 20h da noite, você vai conseguir acordar atrasada." – ele falou.

"Isso é uma mentira exagerada, Saitou-kun." – Minako resmungou bufando – "Eu posso acordar cedo."

Saitou parou de caminhar novamente e a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas levantada como se a desafiasse a repetir aquilo de novo.

"Não me olhe assim, eu posso sim!" – ela pôs as mãos nos quadris – "Eu acordo cedo quando é estritamente necessário."

"Isso quer dizer que tomar café da manhã hoje mais cedo não era tão necessário assim." – ele deu as costas para ela e continuou o trajeto – "Se fosse, você teria acordado mais cedo."

"Você é mau!" – Minako resmungou em um tom que, para Saitou, parecia muito ser uma criança birrenta.

"Essas mochilas estão pesadas, Minako." – ele falou reajustando as alças sobre os ombros – "Será que podemos ir andando?"

"As mochilas estão pesadas para você, Saitou-kun?" – ela perguntou docemente – "Se você me deixar pegar algo para comer, ficaria mais leve..."

"Boa jogada, mas não vai funcionar." – ele deu uma risada breve.

"Ótimo! Eu mesma vou me arrumar algo para comer." – Minako respondeu intempestivamente.

"O que você vai fazer?" – ele olhou para trás para se certificar do que ia acontecer.

Minako andou até um arbusto com várias frutinhas avermelhadas e as observou detalhadamente por alguns instantes antes de pegar várias até encher um das mãos.

"O que eu vou fazer?" – Minako repetiu a pergunta dele – "Vou me arrumar o que comer no café da manhã que você me negou."

"Minako, não acho que seja muito sensato comer qualquer frutinha que você ache no meio do mato." – ele falou com cuidado.

"Eu não sou sensata quando estou com fome." – ela respondeu, olhando melhor para as frutinhas e tirando os talinhos. – "Que mal pode existir em frutinhas...?"

"Nem toda fruta é comestível." – ele respondeu – "Podem ser venenosas. A lista é imensa."

"Você esqueceu seu item favorito: você quer me matar de fome!" – Minako reclamou e jogou quase metade das frutinhas dentro da boca. Antes que Saitou pudesse fazer algo, ela já tinha mastigado e engolido.

"Minako!" – ele a chamou irritado – "Você não pode comer qualquer coisa que ache assim."

"Realmente... Eu devia ter lavado antes." – Minako concordou balançando a cabeça e passando por ele – "Você não reclamou que as bolsas estavam pesadas? Se ficar parado aí, elas vão pensar cada vez mais."

Saitou a olhou e sacudiu a cabeça como se não se conformasse com isto. Agora já não tinha mais o que fazer. O mal já estava feito.

* * *

Minako estava deitada sobre a toalha do piquenique há algum tempo. Ela mal tinha conversado com as outras garotas e agora estava muito quieta para seu comportamento normal. Quando as garotas decidiram caminhar por algumas trilhas e ela optou por ficar, Saitou foi ver o que estava acontecendo, não sem antes ouvir Mamoru fazendo piadinhas de como ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe da namorada. Ele colocou os dedos suavemente sobre a testa dela e sentiu a pele fria e úmida. Ela abriu os olhos por alguns instantes e depois os fechou com o cenho franzido.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" – ele perguntou, tirando a franja dela da pele úmida.

"Sim. Está tudo maravilhoso." – ela respondeu de olhos fechados.

"Desculpe se insisto, mas... Você não parece bem." – ele murmurou.

"Eu não vou te dar o gostinho de me falar que você avisou." – ela falou fazendo uma careta.

"O que você está sentindo?" – o tom de voz dele tinha uma pontinha de preocupação.

Minako abriu os olhos e fez um biquinho antes de responder baixinho:

"Mal estar."

"De que tipo?" – ele a pressionou para falar mais – "Algum tipo de dor?"

"Não... Eu estou fraca e com vontade de por para fora tudo que comi."

"Você deve estar com uma intoxicação alimentar, Minako..." – ele comentou, deslizando os dedos pelo rosto dela e parando a mão abaixo do ouvido dela – "Eu vou chamar o Mamoru e ele vai saber o que fazer."

"Nããããooo!" – Minako puxou a manga da blusa de frio dele para impedi-lo de chamar qualquer pessoa que fosse.

"Ele é médico, Minako." – Saitou falou como se aquilo fosse motivo suficiente para chama-lo ali.

"A Ami-chan também oras!" – Minako retrucou – "Depois ele vai brigar comigo."

"Você está doente, por que ele brigaria com você?"

"Você sabe muito bem!" – ela soltou um muxoxo – "Ele vai perguntar o que eu comi, aí vou ter que falar das frutinhas e..."

"Ah... As frutinhas." – ele suspirou – "Eu te falei para não fazer aquilo..."

"E você disse!" – Minako reclamou.

"Mas eu te avisei mesmo." – ele respondeu sério.

"Sai daqui!" – Minako bateu no braço dele – "Não quero ninguém perto de mim se vangloriando de ter me avisado sobre algo que eu não deveria ter feito." – e rolou o corpo para o outro lado, dando as costas para ele.

"Não estou me vangloriando." – ele respondeu se deitando ao lado dela e a abraçando pela cintura – "Talvez você poderia ouvir o que eu tenho para te dizer antes de experimentar algo novo."

"Eu sou uma pessoa que aprende fazendo errado." – ela respondeu – "Te ouvir não vai me fazer assimilar as coisas."

"Tudo bem." – ele riu contra o ombro dela.

"Não ria de mim." – ela reclamou – "Agora eu estou doente..."

"Hoje é seu dia de sorte então." – ele respondeu no ouvido dela – "Estou aqui para cuidar de você."

* * *

Nota da autora: Meu novo headcanon: o nome civil do Kunzite é Saitou. Ou isso deve ser a preguiça de procurar outro nome.


	17. Dia 17 - Máscara

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "máscara" e é o tema do dia 17.

* * *

 **Máscara**

" _Tira, a mascara que cobre o seu rosto  
Se mostre e eu descubro se eu gosto  
Do seu verdadeiro jeito de ser"_

 _[Máscara – Pitty]_

Venus sempre o tinha acusado de usar uma máscara, que ele tinha apenas uma expressão e que não parecia haver emoção no rosto dele. Não deixava de ser verdade, mas ele achava aquilo tão irônico. Ele não tinha observado isto quando estavam em Silver Millennium. Nunca tivera tempo suficiente para notar, mas, ali em Crystal Tokyo, às vezes ela era mais Minako do que Venus ou não se esforçava tanto em disfarçar já que ninguém parecia importar. Nestes momentos ele via que ela não tinha apenas uma expressão, como ela o acusava de ter, ela tinha várias, mas nenhuma era de verdade.

Kunzite não sabia de todas as coisas que tinham acontecido a ela desde que se separaram em Silver Millennium e ela já tinha deixado bem claro que não iria entrar em detalhes. Não era tão importante saber realmente aquilo, ele não conseguiria tirar as máscaras só com isso. Ele só queria saber o porquê de ela ter decidido sorrir dentre todas as coisas. Isso falava tanto por ela. Isso fazia ele gostar tão mais de quem estava por baixo de toda aquela proteção.

Talvez, assim como com ele, a máscara já tivesse aderido ao rosto dela ao ponto de não se saber o que era máscara o que era a face.


	18. Dia 18 - Fortuna de Amor

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "fortuna de amor" e é o tema do dia 18.  
Não foi bem VK, mas faz referência ao Danburite e Kunzite sem citar os nomes deles.

* * *

 **Fortuna de Amor  
**

"O que você acha do novo namorado da Rei-chan? – Usagi perguntou suavemente. Minako olhou para Usagi como se só agora tivesse notado que não estava sozinha, mesmo estando juntas ali há mais de uma hora assistindo Haruka tocar piano.

"Não sei se o descrevo como corajoso ou um completo suicida." – Minako respondeu sorrindo.

"Você só tem isso para falar?" – Usagi insistiu.

"Bom, Usagi-chan, eu não o conheço muito bem." – Minako falou sorrindo como se desculpasse – "Mas, tenho a impressão que vai dar certo."

"Eu gosto das suas impressões." – Usagi sorriu junto com Minako – "Parece que é meio como uma profecia dos relacionamentos."

"Oh, não! Por favor!" – Minako estava gargalhando – "Não quero ser responsável pelos amores que deram errados dos outros!"

"Você nunca falou para ninguém que algum romance era errado, V-chan." – Usagi comentou.

"Claro que não..." – Minako respondeu com um tom leve e descompromissado – "Por mais que um romance não dê certo no final e o casal não fique junto, durante algum tempo deu certo."

"Eu prefiro quando os romances dão certo." – Usagi falou sorrindo – "Eu realmente prefiro ficar com o Mamo-chan do que só com lembranças."

"É bem melhor sim." – Minako respondeu com um sorriso rápido e desviou o olhar para Haruka tocando – "Eu adoro música, mas Haruka-san podia tocar algo mais alegre."

"V-chan..."- Usagi a chamou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Minako que a olhou rapidamente com um sorriso.

"O que?" – Minako perguntou.

"Por que você está tão apegada aos seus romances que não deram certo?" – Usagi perguntou com tanta suavidade que Minako quase perdeu a essência da pergunta.

"Por que pergunta isso?" – Minako perguntou achando graça.

"Porque você está sempre sozinha."

"Não estou sozinha, Usagi-chan." – Minako respondeu acariciando os cabelos da outra – "E eu não estou apegada."

"Então, por quê você não está procurando um novo amor?" – Usagi perguntou.

"Eu não preciso achar um novo amor." – Minako beijou Usagi na bochecha – "Eu já tenho todo o amor que preciso aqui."

"Não estou falando de amizade." – Usagi argumentou.

"É tudo a mesma coisa, Usagi-chan." – Minako respondeu – "Amizade é um dos tipos de amor mais puros."

"Você não sente falta e estar com alguém?" – Usagi perguntou ainda insistindo.

"Eu..." – Minako começou a falar – "Sinto falta de alguém, mas não de qualquer alguém."

"Você está de olho em alguém então!" – Usagi se levantou e bateu palminhas silenciosas, elas ainda estavam em uma apresentação – "Quem é? Como é? Me conte!"

"Não é bem assim..." – Minako sorriu constrangida.

"Não me diga que é tipo um cara dos seus sonhos e que você nem ao menos conhece!" – Usagi reclamou.

"Eu conheço, mas no momento eu não sei onde ele está... Como é..." – Minako respondeu com cuidado.

"Você está esperando a pessoa certa então."

"Na verdade, ela que está me esperando."

"Você está muito misteriosa." – Usagi a cutucou – "Não quer abrir o jogo."

"Ah, é divertido!" – Minako sorriu – "Uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, uma pessoa com quem eu me importava me disse que o amor não era coisa para mim."

"Que coisa horrível." – Usagi comentou assustada.

"Ele não era uma pessoa muito... Estável. Quando ouvia o que não queria, saia falando o que lhe desse na telha." – Minako comentou – "Durante algum tempo eu acreditei nisso, mas depois percebi que ninguém pode decidir a vida alheia e que as coisas acontecem na hora certa."

"Faz sentido." – Usagi respondeu.

"Quando ele aparecer e nós finalmente nos encontrarmos de novo." – Minako falou – "E quando isso acontecer, eu vou te contar todos os detalhes."

"É bom mesmo, hein!" – Usagi retrucou tentando se fazer de séria. Minako começou a rir e as duas foram surpreendidas pelo olhar repreendedor de Haruka.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Comecei e terminei essa fanfic na noite do dia 17. Não tenho beta, mas normalmente tenho mais tempo para revisar o texto (apesar de as vezes passar alguns erros). Portanto, se estiver incoerente ou com erros de grafias, me desculpem.


	19. Dia 19 - Estações do ano

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "estações do ano" e é o tema do dia 19.  
Mais um caso de fanfic escrita de um dia pro outro, entãooo...

* * *

" _Outro inverno gela em meu coração_

 _Nesse inferno (é) sempre a mesma estação"_

[RPM – Estação do Inferno]

 **Estações do ano**

Aquele lugar era horrível. Era frio, era cinza e era vazio. Endymion só poderia estar brincando com ela quando decidiu de todos os lugares possíveis, manda-la para lá, para o meio daquele deserto de gelo. Venus meditou por alguns instantes se tinha o irritado além do aceitável nos últimos dias e só conseguia se lembrar de ter rido das indiretas de Mars. Então quem deveria estar ali era a Mars e não ela. Apesar de que se a Mars estivesse ali pelo menos ia rolar um foguinho para se aquecer.

Venus jogou a bolsa que estava carregando em um canto e começou a andar pelos corredores frios. Era bem capaz de estar fazendo mais frio ali dentro do que lá de fora no meio da neve. Aquela ala da construção precisava de aquecimento. Qual eram as chances de ela acham o sistema de calefação e conseguir arrumar? Ela expirou o ar dos pulmões com força e viu as ondas do ar quente aparecerem no ar gelado do corredor. Aquele lugar era estupidamente gelado.

Depois de algum tempo conseguiu achar uma lareira e lenha suficientemente seca para pegar fogo. Ela se jogou no tapete em frente a lareira tentando aquecer os dedos das mãos que pareciam ter uma estranha tonalidade roxa. Ela olhou para os lados, procurando os detalhes com os olhos. Aquela tinha sido uma sala aconchegante apesar do clima lá fora ser tão extremo. Só que naquela época, o clima era outro. Era quente, escaldante, um eterno verão. É claro que o calor era tão absurdo que só tinha areia para se ver, mas ela achava desertos lindos. Os desertos eram confortáveis para alguém que tinha nascido em Vênus. Era quase um segundo lar. Agora, sem o rei daquele lugar, tudo era frio. Estava em algum tipo de inferno pessoal e o inverno tinha se apossado de tudo. O calor fazia parte do que ela era assim como do que Kunzite tinha sido.

Não sabia dizer o que aconteceu com os domínios dos outros Shitennou, ela se quer tinha pensando em procurar saber, na verdade. Ver aquele deserto tão reconfortante se transformar em gelo já tinha sido um golpe duro para ela. Não saberia dizer se tudo se congelou por algum motivo natural ou se aquilo era só a magia sendo irônica e lhe tirando um último conforto. Endymion a tinha mandado ali para verificar como as coisas estavam e, em alguns momentos, ela esperava poder encontrar Kunzite em algum dos corredores. Até mesmo um fantasma lhe agradaria, mas ela sabia da improbabilidade disso enquanto os espíritos dos Shitennou estivessem nas pedrinhas que Endymion guardava com tanto cuidado.

Olhou para os próprios dedos e eles pareciam ter uma cor relativamente saudável agora. Levantou-se e bateu a sujeira que estava na própria calça, notando que parte da sujeira era areia. Aquilo deveria ser um bom sinal, afinal. Ou talvez fosse só o sinal do quão aquele lugar estava abandonado e não um lembrete de como as coisas eram antes. Venus suspirou alto ao olhar em volta dela. Ela iria fazer a ronda pelo castelo e, se ainda desse tempo, voltaria para Crystal Tokyo ainda hoje.

Não havia nada para se encontrar ali além de abandono. O reino estava tão congelado assim como ela se sentia às vezes sem a presença dele.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** O tema era estações do ano, usei apenas duas, maaaaas... São estações do ano, certo? Certo?


	20. Dia 10 - Joia

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "jóia" e é o tema do dia 20.

* * *

 **Coroa de espinhos**

Diz um ditado popular que a curiosidade matou o gato ou cachorro ou papagaio. Minako não saberia precisar qual animalzinho curioso foi morto por conta do seu comportamento. De qualquer forma, isto não importava. A verdade é que ela teria se poupado de algumas situações estranhas se tivesse se controlado. Mas é obvio que ela não se conteve! Ela jamais evitaria se intrometer onde não fora chamada. Era tentador demais.

Usagi-chan tinha pedido ajuda para Minako. O casamento estava próximo e Usagi não queria deixar para a última hora para levar as suas roupas e outros objetos pessoais para o apartamento de Mamoru. Em outras palavras, Mamoru devia ter sugerido isto a ela, já que no momento ela estava preocupada apenas com a cerimônia do casamento propriamente dita.

"Onde eu deixo isso, Usagi-chan?" – Minako perguntou carregando uma caixa tão pesada que ela já estava pensando se Usagi tinha um coleção de tijolos ou algo do tipo.

"Ah... Pode deixar aqui." – Usagi apontou um canto qualquer.

"Sério?" – Minako olhou para o lugar em questão.

"Oh, sim!" – Usagi respondeu ainda sem prestar atenção – "Depois o Mamo-chan coloca em lugar apropriado."

"Tudo bem né..." – Minako respondeu tentando colocar a caixa no chão com cuidado, mas acabou jogando-a com um barulho alto. Usagi não deu qualquer sinal de se incomodar com isso. Se ela não estava preocupada com a coleção de tijolos, quem era Minako para fazê-lo então! – "Era só isso ou tem mais?"

"Acho que é só, V-chan." – Usagi respondeu se jogando na cama que estava meio ocupado por roupas que Usagi não tinha guardado em uma mala.

"´Que bom!" – Minako encostou-se em um móvel – "Eu não ia aguentar carregar mais coisas."

"Ah, nem eram tantas coisas, V-chan." – Usagi reclamou.

"Só se você não carregou muitas coisas! Eu carreguei!" – Minako resmungou baixinho e perguntou mais alto – "Que horas o Mamoru-san vai chegar?"

"Eu acho que daqui a pouco..." – Usagi respondeu olhando para o relógio no seu pulso – "O plantão dele acaba mais cedo hoje."

"Então a gente tem que arrumar essa zona aqui!" – Minako respondeu.

"Não, não precisamos, não!" – Usagi falou.

"É claro que sim!" – Minako colocou as mãos na cintura – "Se o Mamoru-san encontrar essa bagunça na casa dele, ele vai desistir do casamento!"

"Não seja malvada, V-chan!" – Usagi choramingou.

"Estou sendo realista, oras!"

"Você vai me ajudar!" – Usagi exigiu pulando do sofá.

"Você vai me chamar toda vez que precisar fazer uma faxina, é?" – Minako perguntou – "É assim que pretende começar o seu casamento?!"

Usagi pegou um sapato que estava em cima da cama e jogou. Minako conseguiu desviar do sapato, mas, para isto ser possível, ela bateu as costas no móvel em que antes estava encostada. Com o impacto o saiu do lugar e o que estava em cima caiu no chão.

"Ai, minhas costas!" – Minako começou a reclamar enquanto Usagi já estava rindo da amiga. Minako olhou para o chão e viu que algumas coisas tinham caído, incluindo uma caixinha bonita e um porta-retratos que agora estava rachado. – "Não ria! Você me fez quebrar o porta-retratos do seu noivo!"

"Não fiz, não!" – Usagi respondeu ainda sentada confortavelmente na cama – "Você que bateu na cômoda!"

"Você nem se certificou se eu tinha me machucado antes! Já começou a rir, sua péssima amiga!" – Minako começou a reclamar, pegando os objetos no chão e colocando sobre a cômoda.

"Não fique tão brava, V-chan." – Usagi respondeu se levantando da cama – "Mas é engraçado você usando toda a sua habilidade para desviar de um perigoso ataque de um sapato voador e acaba esbarrando na cômoda!"

"Rá rá. Eu estraguei as coisas do Mamoru-san." – Minako resmungou e se abaixou mais uma vez para pegar a caixinha que tinha achado bonita. Mas como estava ocupada em resmungar com Usagi, a pegou pelo fundo e quando a puxou o conteúdo caiu no chão. – "Ai, que droga! O Mamoru-san vai ficar furioso comigo!"

"Deixe de bobeira, Minako-chan!" – Usagi respondeu se aproximando – "Eu falo que a culpa foi minha. Ele não vai brigar comigo."

Minako fez uma careta para Usagi e foi pegar o que tinha caído no chão. Eram algumas pedrinhas. Ela não sabia que Mamoru colecionava pedras, mas se a Usagi tinha os tijolos dela, então não tinha problema nenhum. Ela pegou as três primeiras e encaixou nos lugares que pareciam mais apropriados pelos formatos e quando foi pegar a quarta teve mudar de lugar já que ela estava mais distante. Ela se inclinou para pegar e sentiu que a pedrinha estava quente e não fria como as outras, como as pedras, no geral, ficavam quando ninguém estava as segurando. Minako parou por alguns instantes, antes de coloca-la no lugar restante, e ficou olhando para o pedaço de rocha rosado.

"O que é isto?" – Usagi perguntou se inclinando sobre Minako e vendo o que estava nas mãos de Minako. Ela ficou preocupada inicialmente. Será que Minako sabia o que era aquilo? Optou por fazer de conta que não era nada importante. – "Oh, as pedrinhas do Mamo-chan..."

Minako sentiu o peso da pedra rosa sobre a palma da sua mão, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com ela. Era como se ela percebesse que sentia falta de alguma coisa. Alguma coisa muito importante e que a ausência era dolorosa. Mas se era assim, por quê só estava sentindo isto agora? Era tão estranha a sensação de estar presa em um silêncio sem fim. Era só ela e a ausência avassaladora a comprimindo. Minako voltou a si quando Usagi começou a sacudi-la.

"V-chan, você está bem?" – a voz dela estava cheia de preocupação - "Você ficou olhando para isto e foi ficando pálida! Tão pálida! O que aconteceu? Está se sentindo mal?"

"Ah... Não se preocupe, Usagi-chan." – Minako forçou um sorriso. Ela não saberia explicar o que tinha acontecido. – "Eu... Só achei a pedrinha bonita."

"Mas precisava me assustar assim?" – Usagi perguntou ainda preocupada e pegando a pedra da mão de Minako e colocando na caixinha.

Por um segundo, Usagi achou que Minako parecia quase desolada por ela ter tirado a pedra das mãos dela. Mas quando olhou com mais atenção, Minako só parecia assustadoramente pálida. Ela colocou a caixinha onde estava antes.

"Mamo-chan tem o maior ciúmes dessa caixinha." – ela comentou ajudando Minako a se levantar – "Acho que ele ficaria bravo se nos ver mexendo nisto."

"Cl-claro..." – Minako respondeu se virando para o outro lado do quarto – "Vamos arrumar esta bagunça, então."

* * *

Minako estava se contorcendo na cama. Já tinha tentando se posicionar de todas as formas possíveis na vã tentativa de arrumar um jeito mais confortável para dormir. O sono não vinha. Ela estava cansada, mas nem por isso conseguia descansar. Olhou pela fresta que a cortina fazia e pode ver um pedacinho do céu. Era o suficiente para ver a lua e ela se sentiu oprimida por um breve momento. Aquilo era uma bobeira sem fim. Ela se levantou irritada. Não conseguiria dormir de qualquer jeito. Olhou para o relógio em cima do criado-mudo e xingou baixinho, já era mais de 3 horas da manhã.

Ela pulou da cama e abriu a janela. O ar frio da noite bateu no rosto dela e quase machucava. Ela tinha demorado algum tempo para chegar a uma conclusão sobre as pedras que tinha achado na casa de Mamoru. Ela se sentia um pouco idiota por ter precisado deste tempo até porque se tivesse percebido isto antes não teria deixado Usagi lá. Apesar de que ela tinha notado que Usagi parecia saber muito bem do que se tratava. Minako não estava brava com a princesa por isso... Ela só estava aliviada em saber que nem Usagi nem Mamoru estavam correndo risco.

Por um momento, ela fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo estremecer. Ela o teve entre os dedos. Ela não sabia dizer exatamente o que tinha naquela pedrinha: alma, essência, semente estelar... Só sabia que o tinha sentido e aquilo era mais avassalador do que qualquer sentimento que ela tenha sentido na vida. Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu que eles estavam cheios de lágrimas. Secou o rosto rapidamente e com força. Não iria chorar por isto. Não por isto, não mais.

Kunzite estava, de alguma forma, vivo dentro daquela pedrinha. Se é que isto poderia ser chamado de vida... Era engraçado pensar que agora os tão poderosos Shitennou eram apenas pedrinhas. Pedrinhas que podia estar enfeitando qualquer joia, mas neste caso eles completavam a coroa de Mamoru, o príncipe da Terra. Ela só não sabia dizer se era uma coroa para ser usada com orgulho ou algum tipo de castigo. Era doloroso perder pessoas pelas quais tem carinho ou amizade, mas tê-las perto de você nesta condição de semivida parecia para Minako um martírio. Talvez, a melhor descrição para a joia que os Shitennou enfeitavam era uma coroa de espinhos. Sempre fazendo Mamoru sangrar com o que aconteceu no passado.

"Minako, o que você está fazendo?" – Artêmis perguntou preocupado – "Você vai ficar doente deste jeito!"

"O que?" – Minako se virou surpresa para ele.

"Feche essa janela." – ele mandou – "Você vai se resfriar."

Minako olhou para ele e para janela antes de fechá-la.

"Melhor assim?" – ela perguntou, indo para a cama.

"Você está bem?" – ele perguntou preocupado.

"Estou. Só estava sem sono e decidi olhar o céu um pouco." – ela respondeu sorrindo – "Vou tentar dormir agora."

"Você estava chorando, Minako?" – Artêmis pulou na cama – "Seu rosto está vermelho."

"O vento estava muito frio, Artie." – ela respondeu se deitando e dando as costas para ele – "Deve ser isto. Boa noite."

* * *

"O que aconteceu, Usagi-chan?" – Minako estava apoiada no portal da porta de entrada com uma expressão preocupada.

"Nada aconteceu." – Usagi respondeu sorridente – "Algo precisa acontecer para eu te chamar para vir a minha casa?"

"Não..." – Minako respondeu rápido – "Eu só fiquei preocupada quando você me mandou uma mensagem falando para eu passar aqui."

"Pare de ser exagerada!" – Usagi reclamou a puxando pela mão para dentro da sala – "Você se preocupa demais."

"Não sou." – Minako resmungou – "Foi o tom da sua mensagem."

"Mensagem escritas não tem tom, V-chan." – Usagi comentou, balançando a mão – "Você sempre acha que o mundo está acabando."

"E não está?" – Minako perguntou com um sorriso.

"Pare com isso!" – Usagi pediu e antes sair da sala continuou – "Eu vou buscar chá para gente!"

"Eu quero chá verde." – Minako respondeu antes que Usagi ficasse fora da sua vista.

Ela colocou a bolsa no sofá e suspirou exasperada. Ela estava evitando ir ao apartamento de Usagi e Mamoru nos últimos dias, mas parecia que Usagi tinha pressentindo e mandou aquela mensagem pelo celular que soava como se algo sério estivesse acontecendo. Usagi a tinha enganado e agora ela estava ali.

"Minako-san?" – Mamoru a chamou com suavidade.

Minako se virou para ele sem esconder o olhar surpreso.

"Sim?" – ela respondeu com cuidado.

"Eu queria conversar com você." – ele começou se aproximando dela.

"Claro, sem problemas." – Minako respondeu sorrindo – "Sobre o que?"

"Sobre as pedras que você achou por acidente aqui no meu apartamento." – ele foi direto.

"Ah, sim..." – Minako murmurou olhando para as próprias mãos – "Eu sei o que são, não se preocupe em me explica isto."

"Eu imaginei que você tivesse noção do quem são." – Mamoru respondeu com uma calma controlada – "Eu só estava esperando... Que você fizesse algo sobre isto..."

"Fizesse o que?" – Minako perguntou sincera – "Um escândalo e sugerisse que fossem destruídas?"

"Algo do tipo... Mas sem o escândalo e algo mais eficiente na parte da destruição." – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

"Eu não fiz algo assim ainda, Mamoru-san, e não vou fazer se é este o motivo da nossa conversa." – Minako percebeu que estava tentando tranquiliza-lo e ela nem mesmo sabia o porquê.

"Por que?" – ele perguntou sério.

"Porque..." – ela começou a responder e parou para pensar um pouco – "Porque não importa mais. Eu vou... Atrás da Usagi..."

"Minako, por favor..." – Mamoru a chamou e a segurou pelo pulso. Ela se virou para olhá-lo e toda a vista se turvou.

Minako piscou várias vezes e chegou até coçar os olhos, tentando melhorar a visão. Foi nesse momento que ela notou algo estranho: as duas mãos dela estavam livres e ela tinha certeza que Mamoru estava segurando uma delas. Ela olhou em volta procurando-o e acabou chegando a conclusão de que não estava mais no mesmo lugar. Além de ela não ter ideia de onde estava.

"Venus."

Minako se virou devagar e encontrou Kunzite com seu uniforme branco do Golden Kingdom. Ela ficou parada observando ele se aproximar sem pressa. Ele parecia um fantasma em cores suaves. Minako piscou, tentando ajustar sua visão, quando ele finalmente parou na frente dele.

"Eu não costumo ser chamada de Venus quando não estou transformada em senshi." – ela comentou, tentando não parecer assustada. Os cantos dos lábios dele pareceram se curvar para cima.

"Eu não conheço outra forma de me referir a você." – ele respondeu com um tom neutro.

"Eu não disse que você não podia me chamar assim." – ela respondeu com o cenho franzido – "O que me faz perguntar o porquê de você estar me chamando."

Ele pareceu respirar fundo e deu um passo a frente. Quase como se tivesse que fazer aquilo agora ou se não iria desistir daquilo. Quando ergueu a mão e alcançou o rosto dela com um movimento suave, Minako se afastou assustada. Ele não era um fantasma, era físico e tinha calor.

"Você não é um fantasma." – ela murmurou surpresa.

"Eu... Sou um tipo de fantasma..." – ele respondeu com cuidado – "Mas posso assumir uma forma física dependendo de onde estou."

"E aqui..." – ela olhou em volta – "É um lugar onde você pode fazer isso?"

Ele confirmou com um aceno, sem chegar a se mover novamente. Ele estava esperando que ela se movimentasse primeiro desta vez e foi o que ela fez. Andou em direção a ele, cobrindo o espaço que tinha dado quando tinha se assustado.

Ele deslizou os dedos pela bochecha dela e dessa vez ela deixou. Minako fechou os olhos, as pálpebras estremecendo, enquanto sentia os dedos dele escorregando pela pele. Era tranquilizador e, ao mesmo tempo, perturbador. Ele era um espírito aprisionado dentro de uma pedrinha. A mesma pedrinha que tinha sido usada para manipulá-lo. Mas estava a tocando suavemente. Minako sentiu que a qualquer momento seus olhos encheriam de lágrimas. Aquilo era tão injusto.

"Venus." – ele a chamou de novo com calma.

Minako abriu os olhos e colocou as mãos no peito dele como se buscasse apoio. Apesar de ser uma guerreira lendária e a líder de outras, ela se sentia pequena próxima a ele. Talvez fosse apenas a altura dele que a forçava a inclinar a cabeça para poder olhá-lo.

"Sim?" – ela respondeu finalmente, depois de ajeitar os seus pés no chão como se temesse cair a qualquer momento.

"Você, um dia, vai me perdoar?" – ele perguntou sem rodeios.

"Então você conclui que ainda não te perdoei?" – ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Eu posso ter sido manipulado por uma entidade maligna, mas não sou tolo." – ele respondeu – "E, além do mais, te conheço."

"Você me conhecia... A minha outra." – Minako respondeu como se o desafiasse.

"Você pode até negar, mas sabe que o seu 'eu' do passado e o seu 'eu' do presente são apenas partes de uma pessoa só." – ele respondeu amenamente.

"Ah, que bom... Sou a soma de vários 'eus'..." – Minako respondeu ainda sem se mover.

"Você não me respondeu." – ele a pressionou. Minako apertou os dedos sobre o uniforme dele.

"Eu não sei..." – ela respondeu com sinceridade.

"Eu acho que posso lidar com o seu talvez."

"Mas preferiria se fosse um sim ou não." – ela comentou com um sorriso suave – "Eu _também_ te conheço. A única parte já que você não teve a oportunidade de ser a pessoa que deveria ter sido nesta existência."

"Não posso exigir coisa alguma de você." – o som do riso dele era seco – "Quanto mais uma resposta direta."

"Isso um dia vai ter fim?" – Minako perguntou, mudando completamente de assunto.

"Eu..." – ele começou a falar e ponderou por alguns segundos – "Não sei o que responder..."

"Você não acha que este tempo já não foi suficiente como punição?" – Minako insistiu.

"Não sou eu quem decidiu isto."

"E quem foi que definiu esta pena? " – Minako continuou exasperada – "Isto é... mórbido."

"Venus..." – a voz dele era grave.

"Tudo bem!" – Minako respirou fundo – "Não vou falar mais sobre isto."

"Não era isto que eu ia falar." – ele quase sorriu rapidamente.

"É? O que você queria falar?" – Minako perguntou.

"Não importa se eu estarei nesta condição até o fim dos tempos." – ele falou, pegando uma das mãos dela – "Desde que eu possa desempenhar a função que deveria ter desempenhado no passado. Ou parte disto."

"Eu entendo." – ela respondeu e sim ela entendia mesmo – "Então... Você criou esse universo paralelo só para me dizer isto."

"Não." – ele respondeu sacudindo a cabeça e levando a mão dela que ele estava segurando até o seu rosto. – "Eu precisava disto..."

Minako desvencilhou a sua mão da dele e fez um carinho no rosto dele.

"Continua um pouco mórbido..."

"Você tocou a pedra... Não pude evitar." – ele argumentou.

"Não estou reclamando." – ela resmungou com os dedos nos cabelos dele.

"Eu precisava falar com você..."

"Sim... Para explicar as coisas." – Minako completou a frase dele.

"Não." – ele respondeu e Minako olhou para ele levemente surpresa – "Eu posso continuar a ter uma meia vida sendo apenas um conselheiro para meu mestre desde que você..." – ele colocou a mão sobre a bochecha dela – "Esteja do outro lado."

"Não é como eu tivesse outra opção." – ela falou quase bufando.

"Você é o que me orienta." – ele continuou – "Infelizmente, não consegui ver isto antes de ser derrotado. Talvez se tivesse tido mais tempo, iria te seguir, Estrela da Manhã."

Minako olhou para chão se sentindo constrangida. Ela dificilmente poderia ter feito algo por ele quando ela mesma estava tentando achar seu próprio caminho.

"Você sabe que isto não seria suficiente." – ela respondeu por fim – "Serenity talvez pudesse fazer algo... Ela te fez recuperar a memória, não foi?"

"Hoje, eu posso dizer, sem sombras de dúvida nenhuma, que eu venero Serenity." – ele falou com calma – "Pelo bem que ela faz ao meu mestre ao amá-lo como ama."

"Eles fazem o amor parecer real para qualquer um." – Minako comentou um olhar vazio como se lembrasse de algo. Foi quando ela sentiu os dedos dele deslizando pela bochecha dela de novo. Ela focalizou o olhar e o encarou de novo. Ela se lembrava de que ele nunca tinha sido do tipo falante, mas isto, realmente, não era necessário quando ela conseguia ver tanto pelo olhar dele.

"Queria te pedir uma coisa..." – ele murmurou quieto.

"Hmm..." – ela apenas o respondeu para garantir para ele que estava o ouvindo.

"Mesmo que demore a chegar o dia em que você me perdoará..." – Minako levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos – "Não se esqueça de continuar a me orientar..."

"Não se preocupe." – Minako sorriu com suavidade – "Eu vou me lembrar de você."

Minako deu um sorriso que para ele só poderia ser descrito como reconfortante. Ela conseguiu ver que ele abriu os lábios e estava falando algo, mas não conseguiu ouvir nenhuma sílaba. Era como se tudo a sua volta estivesse se desfazendo rapidamente em um redemoinho. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e quando os abriu estava em outro lugar. Mamoru estava a segurando pelos ombros e a cabeça dela estava meio apoiada no peito dele.

"Você está bem?" – a voz dele era carregada de preocupação.

"Oh, sim..." – Minako se afastou, sentindo seu rosto queimar de constrangimento – "O que aconteceu?"

"Nós estávamos conversando e você desmaiou..." – ele respondeu – "Você anda dormindo bem? E se alimentando?"

"Sério, Mamoru-san, você está parecendo o Artemis assim..." – Minako comentou com um sorriso rápido e pensou que era irônico como Mamoru não parecia ciente do que Kunzite tinha acabado de fazer. – "Eu... Estou bem agora. Não precisa se preocupar comigo."

"O seu chá, V..." – Usagi entrou na sala com uma bandeja nas mãos – "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada!" – Minako respondeu imediatamente.

"Ele passou mal." – Mamoru respondeu ao mesmo tempo.

"V-chan!" – Usagi colocou a bandeja na mesinha e correu para ela.

"Eu estou bem!" – Minako reclamou e olhou feio para Mamoru.

"Deve ter sido uma queda de pressão." – Mamoru se levantou – "Eu vou buscar o esfigmomanômetro e o estetoscópio para aferir a sua pressão."

"Não precisa falar complicado!" – Minako resmungou.

"Eu sabia que você tinha que vim aqui!" – Usagi falou – "Da próxima vez, não discuta comigo e não fique me enrolando."

Minako sorriu ao ouvir isso e respondeu:

"Você tem razão... Eu precisava mesmo."


	21. Dia 21 - Dever

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta drabble faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "dever" e é o tema do dia 21.

* * *

Todas as pessoas têm deveres. Todas sem exceção. Até aquela que acha que não tem o que fazer e se acredita livre, até mesmo ela. O que acontece é que às vezes as pessoas levam os deveres a sério demais e ela sabia o quanto ela estava levando tudo aquilo a sério demais. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tentou meditar no que faria agora. Era tudo simples: ir lá e conversar com ele, convencê-lo de ir com ela, que Endymion cuidaria do resto. Sim, o dever dela era apenas leva-lo até ele e Endymion teria sua guarda de novo.


	22. Dia 22 - Aniversário

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "aniversário" e é o tema do dia 22.

* * *

Há algum tempo algumas delas tinham parado de comemorar aniversários. Depois de viverem por tanto tempo, não fazia sentido comemorar mais um ano de vida. Para Minako era um dia especial. Este ano ela tinha recebido um pequeno embrulho. Ninguém sabia quem tinha enviado.

Quando ela abriu, descobriu ser uma caixinha de música delicada. A música era de dilacerar o coração. Antes mesmo de se dar conta, Minako estava chorando. Ela conhecia a música. Ela reconhecia até os arranhões da caixinha de música. Alguém já tinha lhe dado ela. Ela só queria saber como ele tinha feito isto de novo.


	23. Dia 23 - Repetição

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "repetição " e é o tema do dia 23.

* * *

 **Repetição**

O fim de relacionamentos não deveria ser pontuado com um "Sinto muito" ou "Que pena, vocês faziam um par tão lindo". Essas palavras chegam a ser grotescas quando ditas nestas circunstâncias. Talvez seja difícil entender, mas relacionamentos amorosos têm data de validade. Não, não é pessimismo, não é maldade e, principalmente, não é fruto de uma mente amargurada. Posso ser descrita por várias palavras, mas nunca serei uma garota amargurada. Eu entendo do amor, só isso. Tem gente que entende de matemática ou biologia. Eu entendo do amor, talvez por ser a senshi do amor ou simplesmente porque observo todas as relações com cuidado.

O amor é quase como um filhote, precisa ser alimentado, agasalhado e vigiado sempre. Mesmo com todos os cuidados e a vontade de que ele continue como está, ele vai evoluir e deixar de ser um filhotinho fofo. É neste momento que os problemas começam. A maioria das pessoas não aceitam no que ele se transformou e é aí que o amor 'acaba' por assim dizer. Tudo bem... Posso estar sendo um pouco confusa, mas seria pedir demais escrever sobre sentimentos e não se confundir um pouco, certo? O amor é o trajeto pelo qual as pessoas caminham juntas. Ele sempre está lá, vibrando no centro da vida, mas nem sempre do jeito que as pessoas querem que seja. O amor não é sempre dócil, ele não acata todos os desejos alheios, ele está pouco se importando com o egoísmo do mundo.

E é por isto que estou escrevendo esta carta. Sim, sou covarde, não poderia falar isto frente a frente, mas em minha defesa, estou escrevendo isto a próprio punho. No fundo é só uma forma de deixar um pedaço de mim nesta resolução, um pedaço que seria perdido com o som das palavras. As palavras faladas são facilmente esquecidas, as escritas, não. Quando se escreve as ideias se tornam reais e ficaram para sempre expressas. Também posso dizer que sou mais lírica escrevendo, mas isto seria uma mentira.

De qualquer forma, acredito que esta minha carta não vai desempenhar o papel inicial que gostaria. Você, provavelmente vai me odiar ainda mais. Não era meu objetivo e, ao contrário, da maioria não considero o ódio um próximo do amor. Não, o ódio é só tristeza mesmo.

O que eu quero escrevendo essas palavras até então sem sentido? Imagino que você já tenha uma breve ideia, até porque estávamos juntos neste relacionamento, não é? E, não, eu usei o tempo verbal certo. Estávamos no passado. Meu querido, eu sinto em dizer isso... O amor sempre existirá, o meu, o seu, o nosso. Mas, não deixarei que isto seja a razão para que nós nos deixemos nos perder no meio da nossa história. Eu não sei mais quem sou para você e o que você é para mim. Tivemos um começo trágico em Silver Millennium, uma continuação sem modificações no século XX e agora eu só consigo perceber que essa união é motivada pelo o que poderia ter acontecido no passado, mas que as circunstâncias impediram.

Eu te amo, eu sei. Tenho certeza deste sentimento da mesma forma que tenho certeza que a lua vai surgir no céu todos os dias. A questão é que tenho outras certezas e estas certezas são mais fortes do que o desejo de arriscar tudo por algo que está fadado a não acontecer. Nós deveríamos ter prestado atenção no que se repetia: por mais afeto envolvido, a união nunca foi consumada. Sempre transitamos pela tragédia do quase. Agora, que foi consumada, eu percebo que nossa relação não é errada, mas, apesar da satisfação de finalmente estar juntos, isto não é o suficiente. Porque as vezes o amor não é suficiente.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor nunca termos tentando. Claro que jamais teríamos certeza se daria certo. Apenas acredito que eu conseguiria lidar melhor com a indecisão do quase do que com a certeza do não. Sempre achei amores platônicos tão bonitos e o mundo precisa de muita beleza. Não sei quanto a você, é claro, e só por isso não vou dizer que nunca deveríamos ter tentando. Apesar disto que acontece agora, a nossa relação sempre foi pautada no que os dois queríamos. Eu só não desejava... Que tivesse que ser assim o fim. Nós combinamos muito mais com estórias trágicas e com o fim do mundo. Não serei egoísta ao ponto de desejar que o mundo se acabe para que o nosso fim seja mais poético e cheio de sentido. Você me repreenderia por isto e eu concordaria com você.

Meu amor, sempre vou te querer bem, nunca duvide disto. Os ciclos das quais a vida é constituída estão claros e é evidente que os erros de ontem e do hoje vão se repetir no amanhã. Nosso amor não foi feito para ser vivido do mesmo jeito que os outros. Ele foi forjado apenas para existir.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Confesso que não é a fic que mais gostei. Pensei até em escrever outras coisa, mas não consegui a tempo.


	24. Dia 24 - De mãos dadas

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta double drabble faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "de mãos dadas" e é o tema do dia 24.

* * *

Houve um tempo em que ela fica bem perto de qualquer pessoa. As pessoas eram dividias em dois tipos: as que ela tinha algum afeto (e todo afeto era tão poderoso) e aquelas as quais ela era indiferente. Ficava bem perto de ambos os tipos. É fácil ficar perto de quem se gosta e não há problema nenhum em estar junto com alguém que não representa nada que chega ser a mesma coisa que estar sozinha. O problema dela foi a criação de um novo tipo de pessoas e nesse tipo tinha apenas um integrante.

Ela queria tanto odiá-lo, tudo seria mais fácil. Olhá-lo e sentir o sangue borbulhar de raiva Ter apenas vontade de ou eliminá-lo ou de nunca mais vê-lo. Estar na mesma sala com ele, mesmo que cheia de outras pessoas, era sufocante. Era como se ele puxasse todo o ar respirável e a deixasse só com um ar viciado. Ela não sabia dizer se o problema era o que ele tinha feito no passado ou a vontade dela em negar o que ainda sentia. Não queria admitir, mas ainda o amava. Era como se o amor e o ódio andassem de mãos dadas apenas para enlouquecê-la.


	25. Dia 25 - Troca de corpo

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta drabble faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "troca de corpo" e é o tema do dia 25.

* * *

Venus o evitava como se ele fosse algum tipo de doença contagiosa ou ainda o inimigo. Até mesmo quando tinham assuntos em comum, ela arrumava um jeito de estar junto com Mars (como ele detestava Mars nesses momentos) e nunca conversavam sozinhos. Era irônico se lembrar do quanto se esforçava, em Silver Millennium, para não estar a sós com ela. Ele tinha medo do que a presença dela o influenciaria a fazer. Era como se eles tivessem trocado de corpos, trocado de papeis. Mas, o que para ele era uma tentativa de não se aproximar, para ela era só afastamento.


	26. Dia 26 - Roupas e vestimentas

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "Roupas/Vestimentas" e é o tema do dia 26.

* * *

 **Sobre capas e disfarces ruins**

"O que você está fazendo?" – Venus perguntou suavemente para um Kunzite parado de braços cruzados em frente a um dos balcões do palácio.

"Observando." – a resposta dele foi seca.

Venus caminhou até ao lado dele e por algum tempo olhou para a mesma direção que ele. A única coisa que era possível ver era o baile a fantasia acontecendo. Pessoas dançando, rindo e se divertindo. Ela olhou mais um pouco para os casais e voltou a sua atenção para ele.

"Hmm... Uma festa." – ela falou um pouco depois.

"Não é isto que estou observando." – ele respondeu.

"Não?" – ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao perguntar – "Você está fazendo guarda?"

"O que?!" – ele olhou para ela pela primeira vez – "Não, não estou fazendo guarda. Por que eu estaria fazendo o serviço que é o Nephrite?"

"Então o que é que você está observando?" – ela rebateu curiosa.

"Eu... Estou verificando o quanto é ridículo o disfarce do mestre e o quanto é estúpido ele estar usando isto como fantasia." – ele respondeu depois de ponderar alguns instantes.

"O que você esperava de alguém que se intitula como Tuxedo Kamen?" – Venus perguntou se apoiando na bancada – "Não tem originalidade nenhuma!"

Kunzite abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas ficou apenas a olhando.

"O que foi?" – ela perguntou para ele.

"Seu nome é Sailor Venus. Onde está a originalidade disto?" – ele perguntou com cuidado.

"Não fui eu quem escolheu este nome! Igual a você que tem nome de pedrinha." – ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio – "Veio junto com a caneta de transformação e a roupa. Já o Mamoru, ele abriu o guarda-roupa um dia e viu aquele terno embolorado. Pronto: meu disfarce! Só falta pegar uma máscara qualquer e ninguém jamais me reconhecerá!"

"Você usava uma máscara..." – Kunzite comentou sorrindo.

"Você nunca me viu usando a máscara, então não pode falar nada!" – Venus retrucou – "E aquela capa de fundo vermelho? Por que, eu me pergunto?!"

"Você não gosta de capas?" – ele perguntou calmamente.

"Ah... Gosto." – ela respondeu olhando para a capa impecavelmente branca caindo pelo ombro dele – "Mas elas são um pouco... Prejudiciais."

"Elabore, por favor." – ele pediu educadamente.

"Elas atrapalham em uma luta, Kunzite." – ela falou jogando o cabelo para trás.

"Não cite filmes infantis [1] em uma conversa como esta, querida." – ele comentou.

"Eu não falei nada sobre capas em turbinas de aviões, foi você!" – ela respondeu, apontando o dedo para ele.

"Eu não voo, logo não preciso me preocupar com esta hipótese." – ele respondeu objetivamente.

"Mas capas são legais quando as pessoas voam." – ela insistiu – "Elas sacodem ao vento."

"Desculpe te decepcionar." – ele respondeu com a sombra de um sorriso no rosto – "Você quer que eu fique na frente de um ventilador?"

"Mas, você não me decepciona." – ela respondeu mal segurando uma gargalhada.

"Então qual é o problema do meu uniforme?" – ele perguntou, olhando para a própria roupa.

"Botões." – ela respondeu com simplicidade.

"Meu uniforme tem botões."

"Claro que ele tem." – Venus respondeu exasperada – "Estou falando sobre a sua inabilidade em fechar os botões da sua camisa."

"Isto te incomoda?" – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Isto implica que você não saber arrumar a própria roupa." – ela retrucou.

"É uma questão de estilo." – ele argumentou.

"Estilo é usar uma camisa xadrez, querido." – ela respondeu suspirando – "Estamos falando de uniformes. Uniformes não tem estilo. Uniformes são chatos e iguais. Você não se veste igual as seus generais. Além de não usarem capas, eles sabem abotoar os botões e nas casas certas!"

"Francamente, Venus, nunca vi tamanho discurso por conta de botões." – ele falou sorrindo.

"Botões inúteis, não é?" – ela perguntou – "Você não os fecha!"

"Não sabia que era tão obcecada em deixar as coisas nos devidos lugares." – ele perguntou curioso.

"Aprendi isto com você." – ela respondeu piscando apenas um olho.

"Vamos continuar nossa conversa tão... Útil sobre trajes." – ele falou com suavidade, a olhando de cima a baixo.

"Vamos falar de roupas ou da sua vontade evidente, devo acrescentar, em tirar as minhas?" – ela perguntou sem nenhum vestígio de constrangimento.

"E sua saia minúscula?" – ele continuou, tentando ignorar o último comentário dela. Tentado já que era possível ver um avermelhado nas orelhas dele.

"Não vejo problemas em relação a minha saia." – Venus respondeu calmamente – "Ela é confortável e me dá a flexibilidade necessária para uma luta. Não posso ser responsabilizada se _isto_ te distrai"

"E quem disse que me distrai?" – ele perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, voltando a se controlar.

"Sejamos honestos, eu sou uma distração e tanto para você." – ela concluiu alegremente – "Eu poderia dizer que sou uma distração para todos, mas me satisfaço apenas em te distrair."

"Deveria me sentir honrado com isto?" – ele perguntou.

"Claro!" – ela o olhou levemente orgulhosa – "É quase uma prova de exclusividade!"

"Isso quer dizer que você anda de saia curta por ai só e somente para chamar a minha atenção?" – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Não. Eu ando de saia curta por ai porque eu quero." – ela respondeu descruzando os braços dele e girando sobre o próprio eixo de um jeito que as mãos dele estavam cruzadas sobre a barriga dela e as costas dela apoiadas contra o peito dele – "A parte da sua exclusividade começa quando eu só estou interessada apenas no seu olhar dentre todos que posso atrair."

"Hmm..." – ele murmurou com a boca contra o topo da cabeça dela – "Acredito que posso lidar com isto."

"Eu vou tentar lidar com os seus botões abertos também." – ela comentou e foi respondida com uma risada alta dele.

* * *

[1] No filme "Os Incríveis", a personagem _Edna_ Moda apresenta vários argumentos para não ter uma capa no uniforme do Sr. Incrível.


	27. Dia 27 - Ciúme

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "Ciúme" e é o tema do dia 27.

* * *

Minako sempre achou que ciúmes era apenas um sentimento de posse sobre aquilo que não se pode possuir. Não tem como ser dono de uma pessoa. O máximo que se pode ter é ciúmes de alguma coisa e mesmo assim existem limites do que é aceitável.

Não, ela não conseguia achar bonitinho esse Kunzite, tão diferente do Kunzite de antes e mesmo com tantas diferenças ela ainda o chamava de Kunzite, ter ciúmes. Ciúmes dela com Artêmis. Artêmis era um amigo, guardião e o único que sempre esteve ali por ela e com ela. Não, ele não tinha esse direito.


	28. Dia 28 - Comparação SilMil x Vida Atual

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "Comparação Silver Millennium _versus_ Vida Atual" e é o tema do dia 28.

* * *

Minako estava em frente ao espelho alisando as dobras inexistentes no vestido recém passado. Era um trabalho meticuloso e ao mesmo tempo obsessivo. Ela olhou para o próprio rosto e parou de tentar arrumar o que não precisava ser arrumado. Ela ainda tinha o mesmo rosto da vida passada, o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo penteado... Ao mesmo tempo tantas coisas estavam diferentes. Por mais que ela ainda estivesse ocupando a mesma posição e com os mesmos deveres de antes. Convivendo com as mesmas pessoas, mas não eram todas as pessoas. Às vezes ela sentia falta de quem não estava ali.


	29. Dia 30 - Cabelos

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da NaokoTakeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Mês VK. O tema é "Cabelos" e é o tema do dia 30.

 **Nota da autora** : O projeto inicial contava com 31 fanfics com temas definidos. Estou agora postando a fic referente ao dia 30 e finalizando o projeto. Este projeto é de 2015 e já existe um, menos ambicioso, para 2016. Então decidi finalizar sem os temas do dia 29 e 31 (Viagem no Tempo UA e Outras Épocas UA), são temas que me deram tanto trabalho que eu nem consegui finalizar. Mas um dia (um dia , ta?!) eu vou terminar e postar.

* * *

 **Cabelos  
**

"Papai, cadê a mamãe?" – Kunzite ouviu a vozinha tímida da própria filha vinda da porta.

"Ela está trabalhando, querida." – ele respondeu, fechando o livro que estava lendo e colocando-o sobre a mesinha ao lado – "Só pode ser com ela?"

A menina balançou a cabeça negativamente e ele sinalizou para ela se aproximar o que ela fez praticamente correndo. Kunzite a levantou no ar sem esforço e a colocou no seu colo.

"Algum problema?" – ele perguntou a ajeitando confortavelmente.

"Não tem ninguém para brincar comigo." – ela resmungou – "Quando a mamãe está aqui, ela brinca comigo."

"Está um pouco tarde, não?" – ele perguntou com suavidade – "Você já não deveria estar dormindo?"

"Eu não estou com sono!" – ela argumentou, abrindo muito os olhos como se isto mostrasse o quanto ela estava acordada.

"Amanhã na hora de acordar você vai estar com sono." – ele falou, afagando o cabelo rosa da menina.

"Eu só quero brincar mais um pouquinho." – ela fez biquinho – "Depois eu voudormir, prometo!"

"Tudo bem." – ele respondeu sorrindo – "O papai brinca com você."

"Sério?" – os olhinhos da menina brilharam de empolgação.

"Só um pouquinho, hein!" – ele achou encantadora a animação da menina – "Depois é cama!"

"Tá!" – ela deu um pulinho.

"De que você quer brincar, querida?" – ele perguntou para a menina e por um momento pensou se aquilo era realmente uma boa ideia.

"De..." – ela começou a responder e olhou pela sala –"De penteados!"

"E como é brincar de penteados?" – ele perguntou, fazendo cosquinhas nela.

"Eu..." – ela começou a dar risadinhas e pulou do colo dele – "Vou buscar a minha maleta e vou fazer um penteado bem bonito no seu cabelo, papai!"

Kunzite viu a menina correndo para o próprio quarto e ficou pensando onde tinha se metido. Logo ela voltou segurando uma malinha tão rosa quanto o cabelo dela.

"Primeiro eu vou fazer uma trança." – ela falou pegando punhado de coisas coloridas.

"E você sabe fazer tranças?" – Kunzite perguntou.

"Sei! A mamãe me ensinou."

"Claro que ensinou..." – ele comentou baixinho enquanto a menina separava mechas do cabelo dele e tentava fazer algo semelhante a uma trança e prendia com um lacinho rosa. – "Eu sou sua boneca então?"

"Não, o papai é o papai." – ela respondeu como se fosse obvio – "Papai, seu cabelo sempre foi branco?"

"Meu cabelo não é branco, querida." – ele respondeu, pegando a escova das mãos dela e decidindo escovar o próprio cabelo antes que ela o arrancasse todo – "É prateado. Assim como a sua mãe nasceu com os cabelos dourados, eu nasci com os meus prateados."

"Eu não sou filha de você e da mamãe?" – ela perguntou de supetão.

"Claro que você é nossa filha. De onde tirou isso, Ceres?" – ele perguntou surpreso.

"Uma vez eu fiz um desenho..." – ela começou a falar, prendendo vários prendedores no cabelo dele– "E eu pintei uma parte de prata e depois colori de dourado por cima, mas não deu certo."

"O que não deu certo?" – ele perguntou, observando ela pegar mais um punhado de elásticos escandalosamente cor de rosa.

"Não ficou rosa, ué!" – ela respondeu séria – "Será que só funciona com cabelos?"

Kunzite mal segurou a risada e Ceres ficou emburrada.

"Por isso achei que vocês não eram meus pais. As cores não se combinam..." – ela continuou – "Não ria de mim."

"Não estou rindo de você, querida." – ele se apressou em se defender.

"Se prata e dourado não dá rosa, então seu cabelo deveria ser de outra cor, mas não é..." – ela falou devagar como se escolhesse as palavras – "Como que meu cabelo é rosa então?"

"Bom, querida... Eu não entendo muito bem de genética e como essas coisas são definidas." – ele começou a falar com cuidado – "Mas eu acredito que existam fatores desconhecidos envolvidos."

"Como assim, papai?" – ela perguntou curiosa.

"É como se tivesse uma parte bem pequenininha em mim que tivesse o cabelo rosa e uma outra parte também pequenininha em sua mãe que também é rosa." – ele começou a explicar para ela – "E, quando nós a fizemos, essas partezinhas se juntaram e você nasceu com esse lindo cabelo."

"Então, eu sou feita de pedacinhos de você e da mamãe?" – ela perguntou surpresa.

"Sim, mas só os melhores." – ele sorriu – "Agora, este penteado vai ficar pronto ou não? A senhorita ainda tem que ir para cama."

"Ah, não, papai!" – ela reclamou franzindo as sobrancelhas – "Eu não terminei ainda!"

* * *

Venus chegou tarde da noite em casa. A roda da noite, apesar de não ter sido perigosa tinha sido extremamente cansativa. Ela apenas queria cair na cama após um banho rápido e que Ceres estivesse na cama lá no seu vigésimo sono. Ceres era uma garota encantadora em vários níveis, mas também era muito persuasiva e sempre conseguia adiar a hora de dormir, habilidade que tinha mais efeito sobre Kunzite.

Mas, dentre todos os seus planos de descanso imediato, ela jamais poderia prever que um dia presenciaria isto: seu marido dormindo na poltrona com a filha deles nos braços. Claro que isto não era chocante, na verdade era muito fofo. E pensar que Kunzite tinha dito que não saberia como ser pai de uma garotinha. O que era surpreendente e ao mesmo tempo hilárioera que de alguma forma Ceres tinha convencido Kunzite deixa-la colocar lacinhos de todas as cores possíveis nos cabelos dele em uma tentativa de fazer algum tipo de penteado.

Ela, definitivamente, devia comprar uma boneca com cabelos grandes para a filha. Antes que a menina decidisse fazer o mesmo com o cabelo dela. Pelo o que ela estava vendo, Kunzite teria problemas em tirar todos aqueles lacinhos e desembaraçar o cabelo no outro dia e ela não queria experimentar aquilo.

Ela observou a cena por mais alguns instantes, ponderando se o acordava antes que ficasse com dor nas costas por dormir daquele jeito torto na poltrona e também colocar Ceres na cama. Aquela menina nunca ia se acostumar a dormir na própria cama desse jeito. Foi nessa hora que ela teve uma ideia brilhante, decidiu de pegar o seu celular e registrar aquele momento para a posteridade. Aquela foto ficaria perfeita no álbum da família.


End file.
